


Honeysuckle and Oranges

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Aggressive Dean Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Caring Castiel, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Panty Kink, Pet funeral, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Scenting, Smut, Submissive Castiel, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Castiel, Top Dean, True Mates, labor complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean Winchester is an omega who doesn't need an alpha, thank you very much!  Then one day an alpha comes into Bobby's shop smelling amazing.  Now what is Dean to do?Or the oneWhere Cas is the sweetest alpha ever!





	1. Honeysuckle and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Deans_Tiggermom for being my beta reader and a help when I get writer's block.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_19_2018_85ccc050-4fbe-4457-a946-b9659867ca82_zpsfogjizgn.jpg.html)

 

Honeysuckle and Oranges  
By:CastielsHeart

 

It was only the first week of June and Dean was already miserable and tired of the hot summer weather. He was ready for fall and the fact that by then he would have his first pup in his arms made the idea all the more desirable. Dean was 5 ½ months pregnant with his first child. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face. If you had told him a year ago he’d be laying on the couch with his hand on his swollen stomach waiting for his Alpha to come home, he would have probably told you to get bent.  
**************

It had all started last August. Dean was having a normal work day changing out spark plugs when he got a whiff of burnt motor oil and stale coffee. That was his boss, Bobby’s smell and he smelled flustered. “Dean, can you run the desk today? Charlie called out sick. Gilda and Charlie both have food poisoning.” 

“You’re not asking me to do this because I’m the only other omega here are you, Bobby?” Dean asked knowing full well that wasn’t the case. Bobby was like a father to him. He was a rare alpha that didn’t see omegas as weak knot whores. Dean was still unmated at 28 because he wouldn’t allow himself to be beholden to some knothead.

Bobby’s scent went acrid and Dean wrinkled his nose. “You know that is bullshit! I’m asking because only you and Rufus know how to work the computer. Rufus is more likely to cuss a customer than greet them.” Bobby finished sounding perturbed. Rufus was a character alright. He was a snarky and sarcastic Beta, who always smelled faintly of good whiskey. Rufus’ attitude made it necessary to keep him far away from the public. The other day, Garth had asked him if he had ever been nice and Rufus had replied, “1985, worst year of my life!”

Dean gave Bobby a smirk and said, “I know Bobby, I’m just messing with you. Let me finish this and I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Bobby’s scent returned to normal, faint motor oil and freshly brewed coffee. “No problem. Benny is coming in for some extra hours today. He’ll pick up the rest of your assignments.” Bobby informed him.

“Yeah, he needs the money with Andrea about to pop any day. Triplets, when he told me I about passed out and I’m not even the one carrying them. They’re going to have their hands full.” Dean said sympathetically.

“I don’t envy them. Sleep is about to become a scarce commodity in that house. Good thing Benny loves kids.” Bobby supposed.

“Yeah, Benny is alright for an alpha.” Dean offered.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow at that and said, “I’ll hold down the desk for now. See you in fifteen.” With that he left Dean to finish the car he was working on.

As Dean finished installing the plugs, he realized he was jealous of Benny and Andrea. They worked so well as a couple. Dean resigned himself to a life alone because anything short of true mates wouldn’t get Dean to give up his freedom. True mates wasn’t even something Dean believed to be real, anyways. It was just a made up fantasy in Hollywood’s romantic movies. No, life was a lot less fantastic to Dean’s eyes. It was a never ending toil and then you die. Dean wasn’t bitter, not one bit.

 

Dean finished the plugs in five minutes. Garth came over to drive the car out of the bay for Dean so he could get to the desk quicker. Garth was a skinny Beta with a heart of gold who always smelled like cinnamon. He gave Dean a sweet smile and a wave before sliding in and driving the car out. Dean hurriedly tidied his work station and headed to the locker room to change out of his dirty, oily coveralls. He put on the pair of jeans he wore in this morning and his company T-shirt. He scrubbed his hands the best he could and did a hasty check in the mirror to make sure his hair wasn’t doing anything too lude. Dean considered putting on his scent blockers but he just didn’t feel like it. If he caught crap from anybody for being an omega, he’d just deal with it.

Dean walked up to Bobby at the front desk. Dean smirked because Bobby was pressing the keys on the keyboard like they had personally offended him. Bobby was always more comfortable under a car than at a computer. He was constantly bickering about how computerized new cars were. “It just isn’t natural and I don’t like it.” He would say. Bobby inhaled and gave Dean an inquiring look. He had noticed Dean had not used his scent blockers. “Alright son, if you have any trouble don’t hesitate to come get me,” was all Bobby said before he left.

Bobby was good to Dean. He was the only alpha beside his brother Sam that he trusted. Before Dean had presented at 14, most people assumed he was a Beta or an Alpha due to his size and bold demeanor. Dean was 6’1” with broad muscular shoulders. He was robust and obstinate in character which were undesirable traits for an omega in society. An omega was supposed to be demure, submissive and meek however Dean refused to be any of those things. Dean was who he was and he wasn’t changing for no one especially not some arrogant alpha. Yep, Dean was going to die alone and he accepted it.

The first person Dean saw that morning was a regular customer, Meg. She was a feisty brunette omega who smelled like spiced apple cider. She was so aggressive she made Dean’s character seem modest. Meg had the hots for their brake specialist Luc, which was short for Lucifer and he was an alpha in every way. He lived up to his name by his hot headed temper and his penchant for the weird and morbid. Dean just knew that guy had a BDSM dungeon in his basement. Dean steered clear of him, one because he was an asshole and two because his scent offended Dean’s nose. He smelled of burnt paper with a hint of sulfur. How Meg found him appealing he could not reconcile. 

“Is Luc in today? My brakes are making this strange little noise and I just know Luc can fix me right up.” Meg said with eagerness. 

“Yeah I just bet your brakes are making a noise but it is more likely you just want Luc to bend you over.” Dean thought to himself but he said aloud, “Sure. He’s here and available. I’ll page him.” Dean paged Luc over the intercom immediately because he wanted Meg out of his hair as soon as possible. Her excited nature as well as something dangerous underlying her scent made Dean exceedingly unconformable. She seemed like the type to make sweet promises to your face and be planning your murder and body disposal on the down low. Dean then had an epiphany, she was perfect for Luc. 

Meg paced in front of the desk as she waited for Luc which was grating on Dean’s nerves. By the time Luc finally showed up Dean was considering taking his pen and stabbing her in the forehead. Luc swaggered into the lobby with the air like he owned the place. Luc gave Dean an appraising look which in turn gave Dean the creeps. This was the reason he made sure he was never alone with Luc because he seemed just the knothead to consider consent unnecessary. He had heard Luc brag once, “Every omega wants to be filled with my big cock. Just bend them over and give them want they want I say.” Dean had just about puked and swiftly retreated before Luc had seen him. Another reason Dean didn’t need an alpha, he wasn’t a slut thank you very much. He would rather die than present his ass to some narcissistic alpha. 

“Well aren’t you looking delectable today, Meg? How can I service you?” Luc said with all the innuendo put behind it as he could muster. Dean audibly gagged but they paid him no mind.

“My breaks are making this funny little noise and I just knew you’d get the job done right.” Meg said with a salacious smile. Dean gagged again.

“Well let’s take it for a spin and see how things go.” Luc said taking Meg’s key and she followed him out. It wasn’t routine for a customer to accompany a mechanic when they test drove a vehicle but Dean wasn’t saying a word. If it got those two out of his space he didn’t care what they did.

It was getting close to lunch time and Dean’s mind was already heavily on his bacon cheese burger and pecan pie he had waiting for him. An email came in saying that a part for the 1970 Dodge Charger he was restoring for their best and most reclusive client, Chuck Shurly, was delayed really soured Dean’s mood. He had run into road block after road block on this project. Luckily Chuck was a patient albeit strange beta, who just wanted the job done right and hadn’t given Dean a strict time table. Anytime Chuck wanted something done he requested Dean and he had to admit the strange little guy who smelled like moss and trees was growing on him.

The door dinged and Dean expected it to be Luc and Meg returning from doing only God knows. When the delightful scent of honeysuckle and oranges pervaded his senses he jerked his head up to see the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. He was about Dean’s height if not a smidge shorter. He had dark brown sex hair that Dean felt his fingers itching to touch. His eyes were the blue of the sky on the most beautiful of days and Dean couldn’t pull his gaze from them. Dean took in more of his scent as he approached the counter. Yeah definitely an alpha but he smelled so good to Dean. No alpha had ever smelled so sweet and inviting to him. The alpha was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a navy blue suit jacket. His tie was on backwards which Dean found adorable. He mentally scolded himself quickly for even thinking that. 

Dean was speechless and offered no greeting to this intoxicatingly smelling and attractive alpha. The man stood there as Dean just stared at him. Finally the man spoke, “HI my name is Castiel Novak and I think my car is about to die on me.”

Dean broke himself from his stupor and berated himself for giving into to his omega weakness. “Sorry was lost in thought. What is the make and model of your car and what is it doing?” Dean said trying not to let his voice waver.

“It is a ’78 Lincoln Continental Mark V and it keeps dying on me.” Castiel said. Dean giggled. Yes he giggled. “What so humorous?” Castiel asked with a warm smile on his face.

“Man you drive a pimpmobile. Just didn’t see that coming.” Dean said still trying to control his laughter.

Castiel’s smile got even bigger, “I’m glad it amuses you. I’ve never seen you at the desk here before. My friend Charlie is usually here.” 

It clicked then. “You’re Cas?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Guilty.” Cas said still smiling at Dean. This was “the Cas” Charlie was always going on about. He was a professor at the local college, something to do with religion. Charlie and he had been friends since they met at comic con six years ago. She said he was quiet and shy and Dean had always assumed he had been an omega like both Charlie and him. She had never said otherwise.

“But you’re an alpha?” Dean blurts out harshly. Cas’ smile slides off his face and Dean kicks himself. 

Cas looks at his name tag. “Dean… Charlie talks about you a great deal. I’m sorry my secondary sexual nature offends you.” Cas said lowering his head submissively and looking saddened. It was in that moment Cas did something that dumfounded Dean. Cas bared his neck in pure submission to Dean. Dean gasped. “I am sorry people of my designation make you uncomfortable. I’ll just leave my keys and be on my way.” Cas reached out his hand to lay his keys on the counter already turning his body to leave quickly.  
Dean felt like a total dick. He reached out his hand and put it on top of Cas’ to stay his retreat. Cas’ hands were warm and soft. Dean felt tingles from where he touched the alpha’s hands and that sensation slowly traveled up his arm. Cas froze and looked at Dean. Dean stared into Cas’ cerulean eyes and all he could say was, “Wow.” Cas looked all the more stunned as Dean entwined his fingers with Cas’. The tingling sensation increased with more contact. “Do you feel that?” Dean asked sounding stunned and breathless.

Cas gave Dean’s hand a squeeze and responded, “I think so. It tingles. It feels wonderful.” Cas said with wonder in his voice.

Dean felt a question on the tip of his tongue he thought he’d never ask an alpha. “Can I scent you?” Dean asked sheepishly. Most alphas would never let an omega scent them first. Dean expected Cas to lash out at him but he was wrong.

“If that is something you wish to do Dean. I feel I could deny you nothing.” Cas said with pure honesty. Cas bared his neck to Dean again and closed his eyes. Wow Dean thought again. An alpha baring his neck with his eyes closed. This was extra ordinary behavior for an alpha in Dean’s experience. 

Dean leaned forward and buried his nose in Cas neck over his scent glands. “Oh my god!” Dean internally screamed. He smelled so wonderful. Dean felt his whole body go warm and he felt like he was floating. Cas’ honeysuckle and fresh orange scent made Dean think of spring days with bees buzzing around blooming flowers and gentle breezes. Dean was smiling when he pulled away from Cas. “You smell like heaven.” Dean said dreamily. He felt intoxicated. 

“May I scent you, Dean?” Cas asked breathless. 

Dean was only moderately surprised when he dreamily said, “Please.” And he bared his neck to Cas. Cas slowly put his face into Dean’s neck and Dean had to fight the urge to grab him by the hair and pull him in faster. A small voice was saying, “Dean, you don’t want an alpha.” Dean quickly told that voice to shut the fuck up. 

Cas breathed in his scent and he moaned. Dean felt that moan go straight to his dick. Cas pulled back just far enough to look Dean in the eyes. “You smell like leather, cherry pie, and home.”

Dean looked at Cas in awe, “You smell like honeysuckle, oranges, spring days, and home. What’s happening? I feel so strange.” Dean asked Cas like he knew the alpha had answers to every question he ever had.

“I’m not an expert Dean but I think we are true mates. I believe we just scent bonded.” Cas said taking both of Dean’s hands in his. Dean didn’t reject the touch, if anything he reveled in it.

“I thought that was bullshit that Hollywood made up to sell movies.” Dean said still sounding intoxicated. 

“A few minutes ago I would have agreed with you but now I’m not so sure. It is taking every bit of my will power not to jump over this counter and wrap myself around you. I will not disrespect you like that.” Cas said gritting his teeth.

“Cas, what if I wanted you to?” Dean inquired staring at his alpha’s blue eyes. Did he just think his alpha? The little voice tries to chime in again and remind Dean he doesn’t want an alpha. Dean listen for a fraction of a second and then Dean finds himself coming around the counter to Cas. Dean looks at Cas for a second then asks, “May I touch you?” Cas nods and Dean doesn’t hesitate. He cups the alpha’s cheek and then runs his finger down Cas handsome jaw. He loosens Cas’ tie and unbuttons part of his shirt so he can run his hands over the alpha’s chest. It is firm and hairless and Dean feels himself getting hard. 

Dean’s breathe hitches and Cas is panting. Dean notices Cas isn’t touching him. Cas’ hand are at his sides clenching and unclenching into fists. “Don’t you want to touch me?” Dean says wondering if maybe the alpha isn’t feeling the same need he is.

“I want to very much.” Cas says gasping. “But you haven’t given me permission to touch you.” Cas casts his eyes down in submission to Dean.

“Damn!” Dean says on on exhale. Dean takes his pointer finger to tilt Cas chin up so those baby blues are looking at him again. “Touch me Cas.” Dean says. Cas puts his hand out and hesitates. Dean grabs his hand and pushes it under his t-shirt to splay on his naked chest. Cas moans again and Dean feels the first trickle of slick from his hole. Dean trembles and Cas puts his other arm around him to steady him. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asks sounding both wrecked and concerned.

“I think so. I’ve just never felt anything like this before.” Dean says astonished. 

Dean hears the door of the shop open and the smell of motor oil and coffee hits his nose. Cas and Dean withdraw from each other as Bobby approaches. “Dean, I’ve come to relieve you for your lunch break.” It is then that Bobby notices Dean is not alone. “Hello Castiel…” Bobby starts in greeting when Dean notices Bobby take an inhale of breath and wrinkle his nose. The lobby smells like aroused omega and alpha. “Is there a problem here?” Bobby inquires watching Dean.

Dean knows what he wants and he cuts off Cas before he can say anything. “Cas car is on the fritz. He’s going to leave it here and I’m going to use my lunch break to drive him home.” Dean blurts out trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Cas looks surprised but manages a weak, “Thank you.”

Bobby isn’t fooled and Dean knows it but the old man doesn’t say anything but, “Okay son. Be careful.” He then looks Cas over before grunting and addressing Cas. “You better be a gentleman or I’ll introduce you to my rifle.”

Cas audibly gasps but says, “Yes sir.” He then bows his head in submission to Bobby. 

Bobby walks close to Dean as he approaches the desk to take over. “I like him but if he does anything against your will, I’ll kill him and bury him in concrete behind the shed.”

Dean giggles. “I don’t think that will be necessary.” Dean whispers and Bobby nods and takes his place behind the desk. 

Dean grabs Cas’ hand and drags him out the door and to his car. Cas stops and stares at the ’67 Impala like he’s never seen a car before. “What?”

“She is gorgeous.” Cas utters. 

The fact Cas called her a “she” like he does and the look of awe on the alpha’s face make Dean say, “I think I could love you Cas.” Dean grabs Cas head and pulls him into a quick bruising kiss. When Dean pulls back Cas is still and his eyes are closed. “Shit! I should have asked if I could do that. I’m sorry.” Dean says afraid he has overstepped. Not the alpha but him.

“No Dean. That was nice. It just surprised me, is all. Can we do it again?” Cas says enthusiastically.

“Yes but let’s wait until we get somewhere private. If I kiss you again I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop.” Dean reasons. Cas nods and they get into Baby like they are on the way to a fire. Once seated Dean starts Baby and then grabs Cas’ hand pulling it into his lap. Cas scoots closer and looks at Dean for permission before leaning his whole body against Dean’s as he drives. Dean decides to go to Cas’ because his brother Sam is probably home and that would be awkward to say the least. Cas directs Dean to a small house about ten minutes’ drive from Bobby’s. “You live alone?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” Cas says. Dean takes in the well-manicured lawn with cheery flower beds littered all around. Cas mailbox has a bee hive and cute little cartoon bees painted on it. The name Novak is painted on it in bright red childlike script.

“You are a different kind of alpha.” Dean proclaims. 

Cas follows where Dean is looking and smiles. “I like bees. They are fascinating.” 

Dean leans his forehead into Cas and says again, “Like I said, strange alpha but I think I like it.”

They get out of the car and head toward the house. Cas is shaking and drops his keys twice before Dean takes them from him and unlocks the door himself. “Cas are you okay?” Dean asks once the door is closed.

“I want to touch you. You’re so beautiful.” Cas say reverently.

Usually Dean would be pissed at the alpha that said something like that to him but coming from Cas it just sounds right. “Touch me Cas. Please touch me.”

Cas pulls Dean’s chest flush with his. Dean moans and Cas’ shudders. “God Dean. I’m feeling things I’ve never felt before. I’m at a loss for what to do. If I do something wrong you have to tell me. You smell so good.” Cas scents Dean again. Dean feels a gush of slick slide down his thigh and his skin starts to prickle. “Dean you’re going into heat. Is it time?”

“No I’m not due for another month.” Dean say confused.

“Our scent bond had thrown you into heat. It is another sign of true mates or so I’ve read.” Cas says and then Cas rubs his face into Dean’s chest. Dean thinks, “What an omega thing for an alpha to do.” And that settles it.

“Bedroom now Cas!” Dean practically yells.

“Are you certain?” Cas asks.

“Hell yes!” Dean says as he practically drags Cas down the hall. 

“All the way to the back on the right.” Cas gets out between pants.

Dean shoves open the door and pulls Cas in. Slamming the door Dean pushes Cas up against it. “I’m clean Cas. Checked out last month and haven’t been with anyone since.”

“I’ve never been with anyone Dean.” Cas admits and lowers his eyes in embarrassment.

Dean tilts Cas head back up to make eye contact with him. “That is hard to believe Cas. You are handsome and smart. Why haven’t you?” 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never been sexually attracted to anyone before.” Cas admits.

“Just me?” Dean asks for clarification and Cas nods. “God that is hot!” Dean exclaims before capturing Cas’ lips. Dean licks his tongue across Cas’ lips and the alpha opens to him. Dean explores his mouth aggressively and Cas welcomes it. When Dean pulls away Cas is moaning and panting. There is also a sizable tent in Cas’ dress pants. Dean own member is hard and aching.

Dean waits a moment to see if Cas is going to take charge. When he looks at Dean and bares his neck in submission Dean finally understands. Dean puts his hand to Cas’ shirt, “May I?” Dean asks and Cas nods and whimpers. Dean rids the alpha of his jacket, shirt and tie. Dean admires Cas chest with his eyes and his hands. “My gorgeous alpha!” Dean compliments. Cas moans and ruts up against him.

Dean puts his hand on the button of Cas’ pants and looks the alpha in the eyes for permission. “Please Dean!” Cas pleads. Dean undoes Cas fly and pulls down his pants and boxers to his ankles. Once there Dean takes off Cas’ shoes and socks. Then has Cas step out of his pants. Dean takes a step back to take all of Cas’ glorious tan body in. It is weird for him to be the one fully clothed and the alpha to be vulnerable and naked. Dean runs his hands down Cas’ naked hips. Then he traces his fingers down those deliciously sharp hipbones. Cas’ dick twitches and brushes against his hand. Cas whimpers. 

Dean grabs him and guides him across the room to the bed. Dean gives Cas a moment to object before he pushes him down on the bed. Dean pulls off his t-shirt and throws it to the floor. He steps out of his shoes and rids himself of his jeans. Cas is watching him raptured. He doesn’t try to touch him, Cas just watches and waits. Dean pulls his boxers down freeing his throbbing erection.

That is when Dean gets a surprise. Cas sits up and licks the head of Dean’s dick. “Oh yes Cas.” Dean cries. Cas takes this as permission and takes all of Dean’s length into his mouth. He sucks and licks and nips until Dean is a trembling mess. Dean pushes Cas off. The fact that and alpha is sucking his dick and not the other way around is amazing. The fact that Cas was willing to let Dean get off without Cas fucking him makes Dean love Cas.

“Not like this Cas. I want to ride you and then when we come together I want you to claim me.” Dean says surprising himself but he means it.

“Dean are you sure. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Cas says in his wrecked voice.

“If anyone is taking advantage of anyone it is me. Do you want me Cas?” Dean asks,

“Yes, god yes!” Cas says eagerly. 

“Then take me.” Dean commands. 

Cas takes Dean’s hand and pulls him onto the bed on top of him. Dean immediately straddles Cas’ thighs. Dean strokes Cas large and impressive erection. Cas moans and arches off the bed. “So responsive.” Dean comments. Dean ruts his erection up against Cas’ for a moment when he realizes his alpha isn’t going to last long if he doesn’t get this show on the road. “I’m going to ride you Cas.” 

Cas nods, “Dean I’m not going to last long.”

“I know baby. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Dean knew he was gone on this sweet alpha and the little voice in his head knew it too.

He put his fingers to his hole and came back with slick covered fingers. He coated Cas impressive cock in it. He lifted himself up while Cas guide his cock to Dean’s entrance. When Dean felt the tip nudge his entrance just right he sunk down and took Cas’ cock into him in one fluid motion. With Cas buried in him to the hilt, Dean felt full in a way he had never felt before. He waited for a moment for them both to get used to the sensation. Dean looked into Cas blues eyes. Cas was looking at him in awe. “You’re so tight and warm.” Cas said breathlessly. 

“You fill me up so good Cas. So perfect for me.” Dean cooed. Dean had never said such a thing to anyone. It felt so right though.

Dean started to move then and Cas made some beautiful noises for him. “Dean…” Cas moaned over and over.

“Does that feel good Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Yes… please… faster.” Cas panted.

Dean sped up the rhythm. Cas was giving him the control. He changed the angle to where Cas was hitting that sweet spot inside of him and Dean cried out. When Cas realized it Cas start arching into every thrust making sure to hit that spot. Soon they were both thrusting into each other with everything they had. Dean felt it that tightness in his lower abdomen. He was about to come on Cas dick alone. “I’m so close Cas.” Dean whined.

“Me to Dean.” Cas panted.

Dean gave it all he had and Cas thrusts started to stutter. Dean thrusted hard right over his prostate and he came all over Cas’ chest with his name on his lips. His muscle clamped down on Cas dick. Cas screamed as his knot swelled and he slammed home into Dean. They locked together and Cas screamed, “Dean!” Dean felt Cas warm cum filling him up and he collapsed on Cas chest.

“Do it Cas.” He said as he bared his neck to Cas. Cas licked over Dean’s scent gland and then bit down hard. Cas sucked and licked the blood off. Dean felt the bond form. It was euphoric. 

Cas then bared his neck to Dean. “Please?” he said.

“Cas the bond doesn’t require the omega to bite the alpha.” Dean said confused.

“I don’t care. I want your mark on me. I want everyone to know I have given myself wholly over to you.” Cas said with love and adoration.

“Cas…” was all Dean could get out before a single tear slid down his cheek. Dean bent down and nuzzled Cas neck. He found the right spot licking over it and nipping at it playfully. Dean looked at Cas one more time for confirmation.

“Please, I love you.” Cas said in his beautiful gravely wrecked voice.

“Love you too.” Dean said and then bit into Cas’ neck hard. He licked the wound clean and then pulled back to look at his new mate. Cas was crying. “Cas, baby are you okay. Did I hurt you?” Dean said worried.

Cas reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek, “No you’ve made me the happiest alpha ever. I thought I was going to be alone forever. You are my reason for being now.”

“Cas… I thought the same thing too. I haven’t had good experiences with alphas. You’re so different and perfect. You are just right for me.” Dean said laying feathery kisses on Cas’ torso. 

“I’m not perfect Dean.” Cas countered.

“Well you’re perfect for me. Let’s just be dysfunctional together and fuck the rest.” Dean parried. 

“Sounds good to me.” Cas cooed. 

Cas’ knot went down and they reluctantly pulled apart. They were cuddling still wrapped in bliss when Deans phone rang. Dean snatched his pants from the floor and pulled his phone out. It was Bobby.

“Hello.” Dean answered.

“That is a mightily long lunch break you taking. It’s been an hour and a half!” Bobby scolded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Bobby something has happened. I'm going to need the rest of today and the next few off. I’ve gone into heat and I’m mated with Cas.” Dean waited to see what Bobby would say.

“Did he force you? Do I need to get my gun and shovel?” Bobby asked both jokingly and seriously.

“No… No… If anyone forced anyone it was me.” Dean said.

“No Dean… I love you. I am fine with you taking charge” Cas said rubbing Dean’s back.

“Well okay, he sounds like a keeper. You better call your brother. If he finds out any other way he’ll be pissed.” Bobby said sounding reassured. 

“Yeah your right. I’ll call him now before the next wave hits and I have to have Cas fuck me silly again.” Dean said with a little laughter in his voice.

“TMI… kid…. God I love you but I don’t need to know that much.” Bobby said sounding traumatized. “Make sure you get plenty of fluids and nutrients. You tell your mate if he lets you get dehydrated I’ll shoot him for that too.”

Dean looked back at Cas. Cas eyes were big. “He heard you.” Dean told Bobby.

“I won’t sir.” Cas said as he leaped from the bed and Dean presumed to the kitchen for food and water.

Dean laughed. “He didn’t even move that fast when I told him to fuck me. He’s already in the kitchen.”

“Again TMI and he sounds like a keeper. I am happy for you Dean. See you in a few days.” Bobby said and hung up the phone.

Dean dialed Sam and tried to puzzle out what to say to his moose of a little brother. “Hey Dean” Sam answered.

“Hey Sammy. I need to tell you something.” Dean said as Cas came back into the bedroom carrying multiple bottles of water and a mountain of snacks. Cas sat behind him and started rubbing his back. Yeah he knew he loved Cas now.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked sounding worried.

“Yeah I’m great Sammy. I’m mated.” Dean decided to go for blunt.

“What? Did they force you?” Sam sounded somewhere between angry and panic.

“No Cas didn’t force me. We’re true mates apparently. In a way I kind of forced him.” Dean sputtered.

“No Dean. Stop saying that.” Cas said as me started massaging Dean’s back in earnest. Man he was good at that.

“Cas… Castiel Novak… as in Charlie’s friend?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, he came into the shop and I was working the desk because Charlie was sick and one thing led to another. Now I’m mated and in heat due to us being true mates. Speaking of Sammy I got to let you go. The next wave is hitting. God Cas I hope you are ready for round two because I need you to fuck me like five minutes ago.” Dean said looking at Cas’ eyes. Cas’ eyes instantly dilated.

“Ewww… Dean… yuck… talk to you later. Cas better tell Charlie or she’ll be pissed. Again yuck and bye.” Sam said and hung up on him.

“Did you hear that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I’m going to text her while you drink a bottle of water and eat a little something.” Cas instructed.

“Cas… I need you to fuck me now.” Dean whined because he was prickling all over and his cock was already weeping.

“I don’t want Bobby to shoot me. So you eat and drink and I’ll text Charlie. This is one time I’m taking control.” Cas said as he found his phone in his pants on the floor. After Dean drank his water and ate a candy bar he did something he said he’d never do. He presented on the bed ass up to Cas. Cas licked his lips and said, “Dean you don’t have to present to me. I’ll take you anyway I can have you.”

“Damn Cas you are perfect for me. Come on Cas. I want you to ride me hard so I feel it for a week.” Dean said looking back at Cas.

“Alright but next time I want to face you. I want to look into those eyes that remind me of green grass and count those gorgeous freckles across your nose while you have your way with me Dean Winchester.”

“Fuck Cas. Get over here.” Dean said in awe.

“Love you.” Cas said as he stroke Dean gorgeous ass.

“Love you too.” Dean said breathless.

*************

Thus how Dean found himself five ½ months pregnant laying on the couch stroking his belly waiting for Cas to come home. He had only been home ½ hour. Dean worked the desk now with Charlie most of the time. Bobby would let Dean do a few light things on the floor but mostly Bobby coddled him. Dean had put up a fight at first until Bobby said, “I want my grandbaby to be healthy Dean. Do this for me.” Dean cried. Those damn hormones. 

“Grandbaby?” Dean said.

“Yes Dean. You and Sam are my sons no matter if we don’t share blood. Now get your ass behind that desk before you give me a stroke.” Bobby instructed. Dean hugged Bobby and the smell of contented alpha and omega stunk up the joint. Dean didn’t argue about it with Bobby again.

Charlie was ecstatic and she and Gilda were hosting a gender reveal party in a week for them. They were going tomorrow to have the ultrasound done and the doctor was going to give them a sealed envelope to give Charlie so even they would be surprised. 

Cas was over the moon. Dean knew they weren’t going to get pregnant from his mating heat because Dean was on birth control. Dean talked to Cas about it. Cas said he wanted children but whatever Dean wanted was what they were going do. Cas said he was happy just to have Dean. That settled it and Dean stopped taking his birth control. They were pregnant Dean’s very next heat. When Dean showed Cas the positive test, Cas had kneeled before him and lifted his t-shirt placing kisses all over his belly. Cas murmured, “Our pup is in there. I hope he or she looks like you Dean.”

“Now… now… I want him or her to have your blue eyes stud. My gentle alpha get up here and kiss me before I change my mind.” Dean commanded and Cas was up and kissing him like his life depended on it. “My sweet handsome angel.” Dean uttered as they went to the bedroom to practice for making their next pup.

Dean mind came back to the present when Dean heard the key turn in the door. Cas walked in and was already shrugging off his trench coat when he froze when he spied Dean. “Like what you see alpha?” Dean said preening. Dean was wearing nothing but a pair of blue satin panties. “I picked them to match your eyes angel.” Dean said stroking his hand over his pregnant belly.

“Dean… my perfect Dean. So full with my child. You couldn’t be any more gorgeous than you are right now.” Cas said awestruck. 

“Get over here professor. I need a lesson.” Dean said teasing his own nipple. Cas pants were already tented. 

“God, Dean you’re so good for me.” Cas said as he kneeled by the couch and rubbed his hand over Dean swollen stomach. He placed a kiss right above Dean belly button.

Dean’s dick straining against the blue satin panties. “You are the best thing for me Cas.”

Cas pulled Dean’s panties down and freed his erection. “Can I Dean?” Cas asked licking his lips.

“Yes Cas, please. I love you so much.” Dean said pleadingly.

“Love you more Dean.” Cas declared and then he swallowed Dean down eagerly. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ already mussed up hair.

When Dean felt himself fully hard he tapped Cas to let him know to stop. “Honey let’s take this to the bedroom. We need to practice more so when this little one is born we can give them a brother or a sister right after.” Dean said.

“Dean, you’re amazing. Are you sure you don’t want to wait so it is not so hard on you?” Cas said as he worshiped Dean’s body with kisses.

“I’m not getting any younger. I want as many little Cas’ as I can manage. I want to see you surrounded by mini you’s while I rub my tummy with another pup in it. I want to spend the rest of my life watching you coo over our children and grandchildren.” Dean said and he teared up.

“Don’t cry sweetheart. I want that too as long as half of them are mini Deans. I want my beautiful partner immortalized forever in our children’s faces.” Cas confessed.

“You called me partner not omega?” Dean said in awe.

“Yes Dean, you are my partner, my equal and my heart.” Cas said gazing into Dean’s verdant eyes.

“Fuck Cas! Bedroom now, so I can show you just how happy you just made me.” Dean commanded.

“Love you, Dean.”

“Love you, Cas.”

That was the last thing uttered before the bedroom door closed.


	2. Part Two - Baby Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' journey leading up to bringing their first child home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand I present you with Part Two.  
> Not beta read in present form

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_20_2018_8d1121ce-2ffa-433d-98d0-185278caa95e1_zps6dowwxoc.jpg.html)

 

Dean was letting Cas drive his car. Why was he letting Cas drive his car? Well Dean had just had a baby. Little Ellie had been born day before yesterday and she was perfect.  
************

Dean had been afraid they would argue over names. When Dean had taken Bobby’s rifle and shot the huge balloon Charlie had presented to Cas and him at the gender reveal party/baby shower and pink confetti showered down, Dean had felt inspired. He looked down at his protruding stomach and said, “Sweet Ellie.”

“What did you say honey?” Cas said reaching over to rub Dean’s belly.

“Ellie… I want to name her Ellie.” Dean said and waited for Cas to argue.

“Ellie.” Cas said trying the name out. “I love it Dean. Hello sweet Ellie. I hope you have your daddy Dean’s pretty green eyes and freckles.” Cas said crouching and talking to Dean’s stomach.

Dean looked around and everyone was watching. Dean felt his cheeks go red. “Cas do you have to do that in public?” Dean complained.

“That has to be the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen!” Charlie squealed. 

“Most adorable thing ever.” Gilda agreed and kissed Charlie on the cheek as they stood with arms wrapped lovingly around each other.

Cas was now placing kisses on Dean’s belly through his shirt. “Love you Ellie. Your daddy Dean loves you too. He is so brave you know. I love him so much for giving me you, little Ellie. Daddy Cas loves you.” Cas purred to Dean’s stomach.

“Cas, you’re such a sap but that is why I love you.” Dean said as he carded his hands through Cas hair as he crouched in front of him. Cas stood and looked at Dean with pure joy on his face. “Come here.” Dean said as he pulled Cas into a kiss. Dean forgot for a moment that all their family and friends were there. Next thing Dean knew there was applause, laughter, whistling and Cas’ brother Gabriel making some very inappropriate gestures and catcalls. 

“All right you two. Stop sucking face and get over here and open your presents.” Bobby grumbled.

Dean and Cas were motioned over to a table that Charlie and Gilda were hastily throwing an incredibly pink table cloth over. Charlie had decided that each person would come up in a random order and present their gifts individually. As Charlie put it, “To draw out the suspense.” Dean just felt like he was on display and his instincts to flee and hide were in overdrive.

Once seated Dean grabbed Cas’ hand under the table and squeezed it a little more brutal than he normally did. “Dean is everything okay?” Cas asked squeezing Dean’s hand back and looking at him adoringly.

Dean bent down and whispered. “I feel like a prized horse on display. Can’t we just sneak off and go make out somewhere?”

“Dean you are the most important person here. We’d never get away with it. By the way you’re the most important person anywhere in my book. I’ll be right here. If it becomes too much just lean on me okay. I’ll take over and you can just rest on me and ignore it all. Once it is all over I’m going to take you home and worship every inch of you.” Cas said and then brought Dean’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

At that exact moment there was a bright flash from a camera. “That is going to be the most adorable picture ever” Jess, Sam’s girlfriend, cooed. “Good timing Sam.” She congratulated. 

Dean looked at his Sasquatch of a brother who was holding a very complicated looking camera. “That one is going in a frame for sure.” Sam declared. Dean gave Sam a bitch face. “Hey, it is not my fault you and Cas are so adorable.”

“Bitch!” Dean yelled with a sour face.

“Jerk!” Sam countered. Everybody laughed as people started coming forward with presents.

The first to sidle up to the table was Dean’s most loyal customer and friend, Chuck Shurley. The beta looked incredibly nervous to be around so many people. He handed Dean an envelope with a trembling hand. Dean opened it to find two pictures. The first was of a beautiful, obviously handmade, crib set up in the nursery at Cas’ house… wait… Cas’ and Dean’s house. The second was a close up of the headboard that had a carving of a cartoon bee chasing an exquisite carving of Dean’s Impala. Dean ran his hand over the photo with delight. “Chuck did you make this crib?” Dean asked in awe.

“Yes, I do carpentry as a hobby and Charlie let me in this morning to your home to set it up. You’ve restored so many cars for me with your hands over the years, Dean. I wanted to make something with mine for you, Cas and your little one.” Chuck said bowing his head nervously.

“Thank you, Chuck.” Dean said tearing up. Stupid hormones. 

Cas stood and reached out his hand to Chuck. They shook hands and Cas said, “Chuck your kind words about my partner and your thoughtful and priceless gift are appreciated more than you know.” Dean stood and hugged Chuck. Chuck smiled sweetly at both of them before he ducked back into the crowd.

Next up was Dean’s moose of a brother and his girlfriend Jess. Jess handed Dean a bear that had a heart on its chest. Embroidered on the heart was, ‘Daddies’ little girl.’ “I got Charlie to spill the beans to me.” Jess confided. Dean petted the soft bear and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. 

Sam gave Dean a large box. Inside were an assortment of children’s books and the best baby monitor system money could buy. It had a camera so you could not only hear the baby but see it without leaving your bedroom. “One can never be too careful. She is going to be so precious.” Sam said as he hugged Dean and Cas. Sam had become fond of Cas quickly. They were both huge book nerds and loved the Lord of the Rings with a passion Dean thought was unhealthy.

Next Charlie and Gilda gave them a set of Harry Potter enfant dishes and cutlery. The spoon and fork handles looked like wands. Dean wasn’t going to let on but he loved them. Garth gave them a sock monkey and a blanket with rainbows and unicorns on it. Benny and Andrea gave them a sheet set for the crib with bees on them, a voucher for free day of babysitting and a certificate for a day at the spa for Cas and Dean. 

Gabriel, Cas’ eccentric annoying but well-meaning brother, presented Dean with a homemade pecan pie and a foot spa. Gabriel gave Cas a framed picture Gabriel had taken of Cas and Dean at a dinner at Gabe’s house two weeks ago. In it Dean is holding his stomach and Cas is standing behind Dean and off to the side. Cas has his hand over Dean’s on his stomach. Dean is leaning back and kissing Cas’. Cas clutches the picture to his chest, rises and hugs Gabriel tight. Gabriel giggles in surprise. Once Cas releases him, Gabriel hands them both a small gift bag. Gabe whispers, “I interrogated Charlie too.” Dean pulls out a pink onesie that says “I love my two dads.” Dean has to admit, Gabriel is okay.

Rufus is next and he looks very uncomfortable. Rufus isn’t the lovey-dovey type and the fact he was here was surprise enough. When Dean opens the huge box Rufus thrusts onto the table he is floored. In it is a hand painted wooden highchair. It is glossy white and the legs have vines and flowers painted to look like they are growing up them. The back of the seat and the table both have a mural of Dean’s Impala in a grassy field in front of blue sky. In the foreground is a beehive and many tiny intricate bees can be see flying around. “Rufus… how?” Dean stutters. 

“I made it and coordinated with Chuck’s gift. Don’t tell nobody. I have a rep to uphold.” Rufus said in a harsh whisper. The beta nodded to them both and backed away into the crowd. Dean chuckled. Who would have known deep down Rufus was a big softy.

Next was Bobby, his new strong-willed omega girlfriend Ellen and her daughter Jo. Bobby gave them an impressively large pack of diapers, glass baby bottles, and a yellow blanket with ‘grandpa loves you’ embroidered in cobalt blue across the bottom. Ellen bought them one of those little carriers where you strap the baby to you. Cas grabbed it right away. Dean looked at him curiously. “I’m really going to enjoy using it is all.” Cas said looking bashful. God Dean loved that man. 

Jo, an omega who was only 15, smiled sweetly and pushed her present across the table shyly. It is was a purple sparkly pacifier that said ‘Daddies’ little girl’, an infant manicure set, and a plaster cast set to use for the baby’s feet and hands to make a memento. “I got Charlie to squeal too.” Jo divulged. Dean was overwhelmed at how thoughtful her gift was and he told her so.

Gabriel, who owned and operated a bakery, brought cupcakes that had edible glitter on them. Dean couldn't believe that was a thing. Charlie served ice cream to go with them. Dean ate and all of a sudden exhaustion hit him like a brick wall. He leaned his head over on to Cas shoulder. Cas turned toward him and cupped his face in his hand. “Dean are you tired?” Dean nodded. “I am taking you home darling.” Cas announced as he helped Dean up from his chair. “Dean is tired. I am taking him home so say your goodbyes,” Cas announced to everyone. 

Dean was conscious enough to realize he was being hugged and petted by his family and friends. Next thing he knew Sam and Cas were helping him into Cas’ pimpmobile. Dean really hates that car. Charlie is blowing him kissing and saying that her, Gilda and Sam are going to drop off all the gifts tomorrow after Dean gets a good night’s rest. Dean waves clumsily and scots over to lean on Cas as he drives. Cas doesn’t seem to mind and Dean basks in the body heat of his mate. 

Dean wakes momentarily realizing he is being carried. Cas may be an unusual alpha but he is strong like an alpha. Dean nuzzles his nose into Cas’ neck and inhales Cas’ lovely honeysuckle and orange scent. “Love you,” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear and that is the last thing he remembers until falling into a peaceful deep sleep.

Dean awakes laying in his and Cas’ bed. Cas has his head laying on Dean’s chest and is drawing patterns on Dean’s exposed pregnant belly. Dean concentrates and discerns that within random swirly patterns Cas is making, he is spelling out the words ‘I love you’ on Dean’s exposed skin. Dean smiles and then moves slightly to alert Cas he is awake. Cas lifts his head from Dean’s chest and puts the full force of those gorgeous blue eyes on Dean. “Hey love! Do you feel better?” Cas asks as he strokes Dean’s cheek.

“Much. How long have I been asleep?” Dean asks as he starts to stretch.

“Four hours. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix dinner?” Cas says already sitting at attention waiting for the order. Dean smiles. His alpha is there and ready to do whatever he needs or wants. How did he get so lucky?

“Don’t want to get out of bed and I don’t want you away from me. Order something.” Dean suggests.

“What do you feel like?” Cas asks grabbing his phone from the nightstand. 

“Let’s order from that Chinese place you like.” Dean says as he notices Cas’ has his laptop out. “Were you working on your day off?” Dean says scolding.

Cas follows Dean’s gaze to his open laptop. “No. I was looking up the meaning of Ellie. I was curious.” Cas discloses.

“What did you find out, sweetheart?” Dean asks because he is curious too. He just came up with the name on impulse. 

“It means ‘shining light’” Cas says reverently. “It is so appropriate Dean. She will be our shining light. You have given me the most precious gift Dean. Not just our pup but… you picked me Dean.”

Dean pulled Cas down for a chaste kiss. “And I would do it again a thousand times. Now order us food so I’ll have the energy to show you just how much I mean that.” Cas dialed his phone like time was of the essence. Cas only left him long enough to get the food when the doorbell rang. They ate in bed and watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone on Cas’ laptop, because it was Dean’s favorite. Cas took all the left overs to the kitchen and Dean seized the opportunity to change into something special for Cas.

When Cas came back into the room he froze and gasped. Dean was laid out on the bed in a pair sheer verdant green lace panties. Cas always said the color brought out the green of Dean’s eyes. Cas loved his eyes. “My beautiful Dean. Too good for me.” Cas said as he crossed the room and crouched by the bed to be eye level with Dean. He reached out his hand and stroked his mates lace covered hips. Cas licked his lips and moved his hand to rest over Dean swollen stomach. “You get more gorgeous each day as you swell with our pup.” Cas kisses Dean’s stomach and trails down until he is kissing Dean’s inner thigh. 

Dean moans as his dick, happy with Cas’ ministrations, starts to strain against the lace. “Cas tonight I want to give you whatever you want.” Dean puts his hand under Cas’ chin and pulls him up to look at him. Dean scoots over and pulls Cas into bed with him. “So my love what would you like?” Cas looks nervous for a moment. “Tell me. Anything Cas.” Dean encourages.

“I want to eat you out and then I want you to fuck me Dean.” Cas says quickly like he is afraid he is going to lose the courage to say it. 

“Well my love, you are still full of surprises. I think that is doable as long as you are sure this is what you want.” Dean says because he had never topped an alpha before. It was not common for an alpha to want to be topped.

“I’ve been wanting you to for a while but I was afraid to ask.” Cas says lowering his eyes in submission to Dean.

Dean pulls Cas up to look at him. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve never topped an alpha before and to be honest the idea really turns me on.” And to emphasis his point Dean brings Cas’ hand down to cup his already hard dick. “How do you want me Cas?”

“Any way you are most comfortable.” Cas says with adoration.

Dean gets on all fours since his swollen stomach makes lying flat on it almost impossible. Cas pulls the panties down just far enough to expose Dean’s ass. Dean makes mental note that Cas really likes the panties. Cas massages Dean’s ass cheeks briefly before he dives in like a pro. “Oh god Cas! You’re amazing at that.” Is all Dean get out before Cas’ adventurous and talented tongue shuts him right up. Dean is a hard aching mess when Cas’ finally stops. “God Cas you can do that again any time you want.” Cas just lays back and smiles at Dean salaciously. “You still want me to fuck you?” Dean asks just in case Cas has changed his mind.

“Yes Dean.” Cas says as he grabs a pillow and puts it under his own hips. “And I want to look you in the eyes while you do it.”

“Fuck.” Dean is so hard right now. “Alright Cas.” Dean takes his own slick and lubes up his fingers. “At any moment it becomes too much you tell me.” Cas nods agreement. Cas isn’t made like Dean. He needs to be prepped. Dean takes his slick finger and rubs it around Cas’ hole. Cas’ trembles. “Sweetheart are you alright?” Dean asks.

“Yes, feels so good to have you touch me there.” Cas’ says a little breathless.

Dean slowly pushes in one finger. He gives Cas a moment to object but Cas just moans and looks at Dean adoringly. Once Dean feels Cas’ muscles relax he moves the single finger around a little before adding a second. Cas moans again and starts trying to thrust against Dean fingers. “Now, now honey… none of that just yet. Let’s take it slow. I want to open you up good and slow. I don’t want you to experience any pain my sweet alpha.” Dean says as he takes his free hand and rubs Cas’ thigh.

“Okay Dean. It just feels so good. I trust you my love.” Cas says and digs his hands into the sheets to give him distraction so he doesn’t move. Dean gets three fingers into Cas and after scissoring them slowly he decides Cas is ready for him.

“Alright sweetheart. Are you ready for me?” Dean ask as he positions himself between Cas’ spread legs. He starts to take his panties off.

“Yes but leave the panties on. Want you to fuck me with them on. Love you in that pretty green lace” Cas says wrecked.

“Fuck Cas. Love you so much.” Dean says as he pulls the panties down just enough to free his member. He takes more of his slick and lubes up his cock. He then lines himself up with Cas’ hole. Dean pushes in nice and slow. He won’t hurt Cas if he can help it. Once he is all the way in, Dean stills and looks into his mates eyes. “Cas how does it feel?” Dean asks.

“So good. Feels wonderful to have you sheaved inside of me. You are my heart, Dean. Now fuck me.” Cas says panting.

“Impatient alpha.” Dean chides as he starts to move in slow languid thrusts. Cas is making pretty noises as he fists the sheets like they are the only things holding him down.

“Faster Dean!” Cas chants. Dean speeds up his pace and goes to stroke Cas hard dick. “No I want to come on your Dick alone.”

“Wow Cas! You are so hot right now.” Dean says as he looks at his flushed alpha begging to come on his dick. Dean loses it then and starts pounding Cas into the sheets with reckless abandon.

“Yes Dean! Fuck me. Oh god so full. Argh!” Cas screams when Dean finds his prostate. After that Dean tries to hit it on every thrust. Cas just utters a never ending chant of, “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck” When Cas comes on his and Dean’s chests he screams Dean’s name. Cas’ muscles tighten around Dean’s dick and he feels he is so close. Dean squeezes Cas’ knot and Cas comes again and this time when Cas clenches around him Dean comes inside of Cas. “Yes Dean. Love feeling your seed inside of me.” Cas laments.

“You kinky alpha.” Dean says as he pulls out of Cas and rolls to lay next to Cas. “I like this side of you.” Cas rolls over to face Dean and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

“I want to feel you inside of me all the time Dean” Cas confesses. That gives Dean an idea they might try later but for now Dean just basks in the afterglow. He holds his alpha close for a moment. Then he feels Cas try to move to get up.

“Where are you going?” Dean questions.

“I’m going to get something to clean us up and some water for you. I think Bobby still would shoot me if I let you dehydrate. Think I’d shoot myself if anything ever happened to you. Be right back.” Cas said and left the room quickly. 

Dean sat there a moment and he felt hot tears run down his cheek. A quiet sob escaped his lips. Cas’ love and devotion overwhelmed him. When Cas came back in the room and found Dean crying he rushed to Dean’s side. “Baby what’s wrong. Are you in pain? Did we do too much? Please Dean talk to me!” Cas said on the verge of panic.

“You love me?” Dean said in a sobbing voice.

“More than my own life Dean.” Cas answered wiping Dean’s tears away with his thumb.

“Sorry I just got overwhelmed for a moment. These damned hormones. I love you Cas. I’d do anything for you. You give me so much. You gave me our little Ellie.” Dean says with his hand on his stomach. “I can’t wait to hold her. I pray she has your blue eyes.” Dean doesn’t get to say more because Cas seizes his mouth in a kiss.

“Dean. There are no words.” Cas says as he places his hand over Dean’s on his stomach. “It may be cliché but my cup runneth over.” 

“It is but I love it.” Dean says and kisses Cas again. Cas cleans them up and Dean drinks his water after Dean convinces Cas to do the same. They fall asleep in each other’s arms with their hands on Dean’s swollen stomach.

**************

Dean is huge and he is miserable. It is the last week of September and he is a week overdue. Dean stopped working two weeks ago thinking little Ellie would make her appearance any moment. The day Dean hit full term Cas took a sabbatical from work. The head of the Cas’ department, Naomi, told him to take as much time as he needed. Cas never took vacations so he has a lot of time saved up.  
Another surprise was when Cas’ colleagues banded together and bought them a stroller. Cas had confided in his colleague, Anna that he had overlooked getting a stroller. Anna told him to hold off that she had some ideas on the ideal one to get. The very next week Anna, her sister Hannah, Balthazar and Hael presented Cas with a state of the art stroller. Hael had bought the cutest little stuffed bee and placed it in the stroller.

They were all set on anything and everything they needed for baby Ellie. Ellen and Jo brought more stuff on an almost daily basis. They were soon going to run out of places for things. Dean’s brother Sam was getting anxious. He called Dean every night and every morning. “How are you feeling Dean?” Sam would ask.

Dean would respond with something like, “Like a beached whale and no before you ask there are no signs that little Ellie is making her appearance today. You’ll be the first we call if not to just get you to calm the fuck down. Now how is your fiancé Jess. Has she gotten tired of you nerdy butt?” Sam had proposed to Jess on the fourth of July.

“No Dean. She has more cloths for Ellie. She already buying stuff for when she is a year old. She going to spoil Ellie something rotten.” Sam relayed.

“Well maybe you guys need to talk about a timetable. You know she wants kids.” Dean suggested.

“Yeah I think she wants to be married and mated by Christmas and I’m so good with that. Take it easy Dean and talk to you in the morning.” Sam says.

“You’re a pain in my ass, Bitch!” Dean snarled. 

“And I’ll continue to be because I love you, Jerk!” Sam said as he hung up the phone.

Dean drops his phone to the floor by the couch. Dean is stretched out on the sofa with the remote balance precariously on his enormous pregnant belly. Ellie does a pirouette inside of him and lands on his bladder. “Fuck!” Dean exclaims as he tries to maneuver himself up to go to the bathroom. 

Cas comes running in after hearing Dean’s exclamation. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah your daughter is just doing pushups on my bladder.” Dean says and Cas helps him to rest of the way up. “Cas I’m so over being pregnant.” Dean admits.

“I would carry for us if I could. Anything you need, I’ll do.” Cas says rubbing Deans lower back and leading him to the bathroom.

“I know you would do anything. It is why I love you. I’ll be okay. Can we go out to dinner tonight? I’m getting cabin fever.” Dean whines.

“If you feel up to it sweetheart, sure. Where would you like to go?” Cas asks.

“Let’s go to the roadhouse. I want to see Ellen and Jo. Maybe Bobby will even be there.” Dean ponders.

“Sounds good to me. Anything I can do to help you get ready.” Cas inquires.

“Definitely going to need you to tie my shoes. I can’t even see my feet anymore no matter how hard I try.” Dean admits.

“Would be my pleasure. You take your time and whenever you’re ready we can go. However Dean you’ll have to let me drive baby since you made me get rid of my car. With everything going on I haven’t looked for something Dean approved yet.” Cas said with a smirk.

“Yeah I know.” Dean said with reluctance. Cas kissed Dean before he went into the bathroom. An hour later Cas was behind the wheel in Baby and Dean was in the passenger seat feeling awkward. When they walked into The Roadhouse, Ellen came out from behind the bar to coo over Dean immediately. Jo was absent because she was on a date with a boy from school named Ash. He was an alpha but Bobby had given him the talk. Bobby seemed to approve of the boy if reluctantly. Bobby treated Jo like she was his own daughter.

Dean and Cas set down and Ellen took their orders. Dean felt uncomfortable. His lower back was killing him. “Honey you alright?” Cas asked when he saw his partner’s discomfort.

“Yeah, back just hurts is all.” Dean responded like it was no big deal. Ellen brought them out bacon cheese burgers fit for the gods. Dean dug in. He started to feel pressure. He figure Ellie was squeezing his bladder, again. “Got to go to the bathroom, Cas.” Cas got up to help Dean up. When Dean stood he felt liquid run down his leg and down to his ankles. “Shit!” Dean uttered. He braced himself as he felt like his back was going to seize up. “Cas my water just broke.” Dean announced as he leaned heavily on Cas. Cas lowered him back in the chair. 

Cas called Ellen and Bobby over. “Dean has gone into labor. I need to get him to the hospital but his bag is at the house.”

“Don’t worry about that kid. You just get him to the hospital. I’ll get the bag and meet you there. I’ll call Sam too. That idgit will probably break his neck to get to the hospital” Bobby said putting a reassuring hand on Cas shoulder. “Son you just take care of Dean and let me worry about everything else.” Bobby reassured. Dean and Cas both smiled. Bobby had called Cas’ son. That was high praise from Bobby.

Cas half led half carried Dean to the Impala. Cas kissed Dean once chastely before closing the door and rounding the car to get in the driver seat. Cas drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand in Dean’s. “Squeeze as hard as you need to baby. When a contraction hits you just squeeze my hand as much as you need to. Love you so much.” Cas said with happy tears in his eyes. 

“Love you Cas.” Dean got out before his breath hitched at a contraction. They weren’t so bad at first but the one he had as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital had some bite to it. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand hard and grunted and yelled, “Fuck, that one hurt!” 

Cas leaned over and petted him. “Sweetheart your doing so well. My strong Dean. I’m going in to get a wheelchair. I’ll be right back.” True to Cas’ word he was back in less than two minutes with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. Cas helped him transfer from the car to the chair.

The nurse smiled sweetly at Dean. “My name is Missouri sugar. Don’t fret you’re going to have that pretty baby girl in your arms in no time.” Dean took a moment to wonder how she knew he was having a girl. He reasoned Cas must have told her or something.

Dean was in a room in no time when it became apparent Ellie was coming fast. The obstetrician, a surly British beta male named Dr. Crowley, had barely gotten there and Dean was already fully dilated. Dean was huffing and puffing but Cas was right there with him. Smiling at him in adoration and cheering him on through the contraction. During a particularly difficult contraction Cas leaned down and kissed Dean forehead. “You’re doing beautifully Dean. You are so strong… so brave… I’m so proud of you. Love you so much.” Cas cooed.

“Love you Cas.” Dean gritted out as Crowley instructed Dean to bare down and push hard. Dean was panting breathlessly. 

Cas wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. “Breath sweetheart.” Cas instructed. Dean complied the best he could. “That’s it.” Cas said and planted another kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“Alright Mr. Winchester. I need you to give me a big push. Give me everything you got. Now!” Dr. Crowley commanded.

Dean pushed with his all and after a moment they heard the joyous sound of an infant crying. “Dean you did it. You brought our sweet Ellie into the world.” Cas said elated.

The nurses were cleaning her up. Crowley pronounced her perfect and a nurse laid her on Dean’s chest. In that moment everything for Dean except his beautiful little girl and his sweet Cas disappeared.  
*************

Thus Dean found himself sitting in the back of his Impala. Ellie was in her car seat sleeping peacefully. Dean was overjoyed that she had Cas’ blue eyes and his light brown hair. Ellie was a perfect mix of them both. Cas was behind the wheel driving like an eighty year old man. “The pedal on the right is the accelerator. I just saw a turtle pass us.” Dean joked.

“Dean I’m not taking any chances with either of you. When I have you both home safe and tucked in maybe I’ll be able to breathe again.” Cas admitted.

“My protective alpha. You just can’t wait to get me home in bed. Want to fill me up with pup again?” Dean asked grinning mischievously at Cas’ in the rearview mirror.

“Not until you are healed and ready Dean. You swollen with pup is gorgeous but not until you’re ready.” Cas reiterates.

“You are so perfect for me Cas. You are going to be an awesome father and I hope my husband.” Dean added.

“Dean?” Cas questioned.

“I want us to not just be mates but have a wedding. I want little Ellie to be our flower girl.” Dean said sounding emotional. Would these damned hormones ever let him be?

“Dean I would love that. I thought something like a wedding was not your thing?” Cas asked.

“With you Cas, I’m ready to walk down an aisle in a dress if necessary.” Dean admitted.

“No walking down the aisle. We meet at the alter, as equals Dean. Sam can be your best man and Charlie can be my best whatever she wants to call herself. My brother Gabriel will probably want to marry us. He got his license to officiate my brother Michael and his partner Adam’s ceremony a few years back.” Cas cringes when he says Michael’s name.. Michael and Cas don’t get along very well. Michael is a stereotypical alpha and Cas’ doesn’t agree with how he treats Adam his omega. Dean doubts Michael will be invited to their wedding. “We will pledge our devotion to each other in front of our friends and family as partners. Husband and husband forever.” Cas declared.

“Cas, you’re perfect.” Dean purred.

“Only because you are my partner.” Cas declared.

“Love you.” Dean whispered.

“Love you.” Cas replied and thrust his hand over the seat and grasped Dean’s hand. “You are my heart.” Cas said with a hint tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want more.


	3. Part Three: Ellie's 1st Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year with Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting to know what my new tattoo looks like...here you go  
> [](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/IMG_1529630366983_zpsahghowwr.jpg.html)

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/30e2db88-0756-4284-b139-a619a75bd0e9_full_zpsiyy7gcgh.jpg.html)

Honeysuckle and Oranges  
Part Three: Ellie’s 1st Birthday

Dean was in the backyard decorating for Ellie’s first birthday party. To his chagrin, it was bee themed. Cas’ had not insisted on it, Ellie had. Ellie had started talking at 10 ½ months old and she was so clever. Her first word had been Dada… followed by Dada De… and Dada Ca. Dean was overjoyed at his smart Ellie. The next words out of her mouth let Dean know where her loyalty truly lay. “Dada…. Bees…. Buzzzz…. Bees.” Oh yeah Ellie was Cas’ child for sure. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Cas was an amazing man which was why Dean was fine with Ellie being a mini Cas’.

After the party Dean had something to tell Cas. He was afraid of how his alpha might react to his news. Dean just hoped they were on the same page.  
*************

It had been a long year with its ups and downs. The first six weeks Cas and Dean basically slept, ate, and took care of Ellie. She was everything to them. Dean tried to do his equal share but Cas was so devoted to Ellie and him that Cas did the lion’s share of everything. Late at night when Ellie would finally be settled into asleep, Cas would kiss Dean, starting at his ankles and end with his forehead. It never went further than that. “Honey the doctor said to wait six weeks to insure you are fully healed. I won’t jeopardies you in anyway. You and Ellie are everything. Three more weeks Dean and I’ll let you have me as you will.” Cas had promised.

Well it had been three weeks and Dean was a man with a mission. First he sent Cas to the store to get him out of the house. Then Dean called Ellen who was more than happy to take Ellie for the afternoon. When Cas returned from his errands, he found Dean alone stretched out on the bed with a pair of green sheer satin panties on. Cas stood there frozen solid. The man just stood there trench coat still on and stared while licking his lips. “Dean…” in a strained voice was all Cas could get out.

“My angel, it has been six weeks since Ellie was born. I’m healed Cas. Now get over here and fuck me. I need you so bad.” Dean said posing seductively for Cas. Cas dropped his trench coat to the floor and honeysuckle, oranges, and aroused alpha flooded the room. “You smell so good Cas.” Dean purred.

“You too Dean. Always of leather and cherry pie. I just want to rub your scent all over me.” Cas admitted.

“Well get over here and do it. Ellie is with Ellen for the afternoon so no interruptions.” Dean informed Cas.

Cas was across the room in a flash. His t-shirt was discarded and his pants were in a trail behind him. When he reached Dean all he had on was his blue satin boxers which did little to hide the sizable bulge rising there. Dean cupped Cas’ growing erection. “God Dean. I’ve missed this. Are you sure. Can’t bear to hurt you.” Cas uttered breathless.

“I know sweetheart. You won’t. We’ve followed the doctor’s orders. I want you in me Cas. I’ve missed feeling you fill me up.” Dean pleaded. Dean started mouthing at Cas’ cock through his boxers leaving wet marks in his wake.

“Dean, love you.” Cas seemed to pray. Dean smiled and watched as Cas slowly slipped off his boxers revealing he was already weeping a little precome.

“Cas? It’s been hard for you hasn’t it?” Dean realized Cas had been wanting Dean all along.

“Yes. You are so gorgeous. Wanted you so bad but my pleasure is not worth a second of pain for you. I’d… I don’t know what would become of me without you.” Cas confessed and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“You could have gotten yourself off or I could have helped you out.” Dean says truthfully.

“I know Dean. I couldn’t do it myself because it just feels wrong without you. I wasn’t about to have you do it because I couldn’t return the favor properly. I resigned myself to wait for you my gorgeous Dean.” Cas said and then started stroking Dean’s satin covered hips.

“You are one of a kind. Fuck me Cas. Remind me how we made our beautiful Ellie.” Dean commanded. Cas grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Deans hips. He slowly with his teeth removed Dean’s panties. “Fuck Cas!” Dean said as he felt the cool air on his incredibly hard cock. Cas stroked him slow a few times. Dean felt slick gush out of him.

“Dean… so beautifully wet for me.” Cas swiped his finger across Dean’s hole and then stuck his fingers in his mouth. “You taste so sweet.” Cas slowly breached Dean’s hole with a single finger.

“Cas, I don’t need to be prepped. I am an omega. I am ready for you.” Dean pleaded.

“Let me test the waters. You have any pain you tell me. I have to be sure I won’t hurt you.” Cas said lovingly. Dean just made an impatient noise and waited for his protective alpha to get on with it.

Soon Cas had four fingers in Dean. “Fuck Cas get in me now before I jump on you and ride you like a bull.” Dean threatened.

Cas finally got the message. He took his already slicked fingers and coated his large alpha cock. He lined up with Dean’s opening and slowly breached him. He sunk into Dean at an agonizing slow pace until he was flush with Dean. “God Dean you are so warm and tight. It feels so good but I’m so scared right now” Cas said trembling.

“Baby, it’s okay. You feel so good inside me. There is no pain Cas. Move please alpha.” Dean said sweetly. Cas obeyed but he took it slow. He made sweet slow love to Dean. When he wasn’t kissing Dean he was watching Dean’s eyes for any discomfort. Dean did his best to show Cas the pleasure his alpha was giving him and how much he loved and trusted Cas.

Dean’s orgasm slipped up on him before he realized it. “Cas I'm about to come. Fuck Cas.” Cas sped up a fraction and grasped Dean’s erection stroking it in time with his thrust. “Cas!” Dean screamed and he was coming in Cas’ hand. His muscle squeezed around Cas and the alpha moaned.

“Fuck… Dean” Cas said as he made three more deep fast thrusts and his knot caught. Cas screamed as he came and filled Dean up with his seed. Cas maneuvered them onto their sides so they were more comfortable while tied together.

“Wish I was in heat so that your seed would start growing our next pup.” Dean said sounding weepy.

“Dean, sweetheart don’t cry. Soon you’ll have your first heat and if you want to try for our next child we will.” Cas said petting Dean’s cheek.

“Love you” Dean murmured as he made a conscious effort to stop his tears. He really was over the whole hormone thing.

“Love you more.” Cas whispered as he kissed Dean on the nose. They cuddled while they waited for Cas’ knot to go down. After they reluctantly pulled apart, Cas steered Dean into the bathroom. They showered together kissing each other slowly and deeply. Cas made Dean dinner and served it by candlelight. When Ellen brought Ellie home later that night, they fussed over her like they hadn’t seen her in days. 

\----------  
It was the last day of November, Dean and Cas were out shopping for tuxes for their wedding. They were getting married in two weeks. When Jess and Sam had decided to wait until spring to have their wedding they insisted that a winter wedding would be perfect for Cas and Dean.

Sam, Jess and Charlie were helping them pick out their suits. They wouldn’t let them see what the other was trying on. While Cas was changing into something Dean would be out showing them an option. When Cas’ was showing them a suit, Dean would be changing into something else. It actually worked out well. Jess was bouncing two month old Ellie on her knee. Jess gave her a bottle and by the time both Cas and Dean had their suits picked out their daughter was asleep in Jess’ arms. Dean observed Sam watching Jess hold his sleeping niece. The adoration for Jess on Sam’s face was blinding. Dean couldn’t wait to see them with their first pup.  
\----------

That night Dean felt the prickles of his first post pregnancy heat. Cas left him only for thirty minutes to take Ellie to Bobby and Ellen’s but by the time Cas made it back Dean was a pile of want and need. Dean called to Cas from the bed. “Need you alpha, please!”

Cas crossed the room with no preamble. He just stripped off all his clothes. Dean was already naked on the bed writhing with heat. “Honey, it’s never hit you this hard this fast before.” Cas scented Dean. “Fuck you smell… oh my god Dean.” That was all it took. Cas was hard as a rock rutting on Dean’s hip. Dean quickly got on all fours and presented. Cas sunk into Dean with a grunt and then he was pounding into Dean. It was like that for three days. Dean was insatiable. Cas made sure to keep them both hydrated and fed. After three days, Dean’s heat abated. As they lay in the afterglow of their last heat fuck Dean said, “I hope I’m with pup, Cas. I’m going to make an appointment for right after the wedding. It will be nice to find out on our honeymoon that we are giving Ellie a new brother or sister.”

“I hope so too Dean. You full with my child. There is nothing more beautiful.” Cas said as he rubbed Dean’s back while they cuddled.  
\-----------

Jess had insisted they rent out the ballroom at the Renaissance Center downtown for the ceremony and reception. It was a big enough room to have both set ups on either side of the room simultaneously. Dean wasn’t keen on it because it was so bright and white. The room felt cold to Dean. Jess insisted that in her capable decorating hands Dean would love it when she was done. So Dean gave it over to Jess. Cas said whatever Dean wanted is what their wedding would be.

Dean stayed the night back at his old apartment with Sam the night before the wedding. Cas’ wanted them to do the whole not see each other the night before. Dean thought it was corny but he’d do anything to see Cas’ smile. It was nice too, having brotherly bonding time with his brother again. The night ended with them calling each other names and beating each other with pillows. So it was a normal night with his little brother. 

Cas had offered to keep Ellie at the house but Bobby and Ellen wouldn’t have it. “Son you need time to think and prepare for tomorrow. You better have some good vows to say to Dean because I’m still not past burying you behind my shed if you don’t do right by him.” Bobby had threatened. Only Bobby could make you feel all warm in fuzzy in one sentence and in the next threaten to kill you. So Ellie was staying at her grandpa’s and grandma’s. They all loved the sound of that.  
Dean had already written his vows to Cas the first week they had Ellie home from the hospital. He wasn’t sure about Cas. Dean was sure if he had already written them, he was going to try to make them better. Cas respected and was scared of Bobby.

Ellie would be with Bobby and Ellen for three days after the wedding so Cas and Dean could have a sort of honeymoon. Cas and Dean both agonized over it because they didn’t want to be away from her but Bobby and Ellen had finally talked them into at least three days. Ellen and Bobby had first said a week but they weren’t having that. Dean thought he saw a tear in Cas’ eye when he thought about being away from Ellie for a whole week. Cas loved Ellie like he loved Dean, so much that it hurt.

The morning of his wedding he was surprised to wake up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon. Dean loved bacon. Sam and Jess greeted him with a big steaming cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Dean was smiling when he woke up but he was really smiling now. Jess left right after breakfast to finish her super-secret decorating. Jess said she was making it extra special for them. Dean was a little nervous but he trusted and loved Jess. She was going to be his sister in law after all. 

Dean showered and when he came out Sam was waiting for him. Sam was already dressed in his suit looking way too tall. Sam was taking his job as best man serious and was waiting with Dean’s cloths in hand. Dean had picked out a blue suit and a blue ties with a small, simple white pattern on it. Blue just like Cas’ and Ellie’s eyes. Sam handed Dean a small black box and said, “Cas wanted you to have this so you might wear them today.” Inside Dean found silver cuff links with the initials “D.W. / C.N.” engraved on them. Dean forced himself to not tear up. Cas’ was the most thoughtful person Dean knew.

“Did you give Charlie the box for Cas?” Dean asked Sam with anxiety coloring his voice.

“Yes Dean. She’s probably giving it to him right now. You two are so adorable you make me want to puke.” Sam said sounding disgusted.

“Shut up Bitch!” Dean growled.

“Make me Jerk!” Sam countered. They both laughed and hugged each other. Sam attacked Dean’s hair with gel and Dean grumbled about it. Dean usually didn’t do a whole lot to his hair except just try to keep it from making lude gestures at people. It was Sam that had the Disney princess hair not Dean. 

Sam and Dean loaded into the Impala and headed to the venue. Dean had butterflies in his stomach and he didn’t know why. Dean had been mated to Cas for well over a year. In society that was pretty much the same thing as being married. Dean decided it was the whole idea of the ceremony and so many people. Dean wasn’t a big fan of crowds. No pledging to be with Cas forever did not make Dean nervous. Cas had become his whole world until Ellie came along. Now his heart was double full with the love of his daughter and his soon to be official husband.

“Dean your scent went a little sour there for a moment. You okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah just nervous about all the people. I’m not much for being on display.” Dean admitted.

“Just focus on Cas and forget that anyone else is there. You always seem so calm with him.” Sam suggested.

“Cas… he’s just everything I have always needed. No matter my mood or the situation Cas knows the right thing to say to make me settle. Just a whiff of his honeysuckle and orange scent will do the trick. When he is with me it is like I’m the only person in the room to him. Did I ever tell you he was never attracted to anyone before me?” Dean questioned.

“Like I said most disgustingly adorable couple ever” Sam gagged. Dean gave him the finger.

When they got to the venue Sam ushered Dean into a side door into what looked like a small dressing room. Jess was there waiting for them. She pinned a boutonniere on Dean that was a honeysuckle blossom. Dean smiled because he knew it was to represent Cas. He couldn’t wait to see him. They had been apart almost 24 hours.

When it was time for the ceremony Dean and Cas would enter from opposite sides and meet at the altar at the same time. When Dean heard “All of My Love” by Led Zeppelin being played on violin he stepped through the door into the ceremony area and was astonished. The lights had been significantly dimmed from when Dean had toured the place. Lanterns and fairy lights twinkled all over the place. Miniature orange trees and cherry trees flanked the aisle and the altar. Honeysuckle vine was wrapped around anything that didn’t move. The seating for the guest were wooded benches with leather cushions on top. Dean was speechless. Jess had outdone herself. When he got a chance he was going to tell her she should do this for a living.

When Dean met Cas at the alter he had to laugh. Cas was wearing an almost identical blue suit to his with a purple tie. The only difference was Cas was wearing a suit vest. Damn he looked good enough to eat, Dean thought. Cas’ boutonniere was a group of cherries and Dean thought Jess must love symbolism but Dean loved it. Cas’ gave Dean a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek. Next the music changed to a violin version of “Pure Imagination.” Jess came down the aisle holding little Ellie who wearing a pink fairy dress complete with cute iridescent wings. She was clutching her stuffed bee. Jess was doing the work of dropping glittered confetti while Ellie chewed on the wing of her bee. There was so many awes from the crowd. Ellie was stealing the show but they were okay with that.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/received_10102176689040029_zps8milc90e.jpeg.html)

Gabriel was officiating. He was wearing a dark purple suit with a lavender tie. Gabriel definitely had his own style. Charlie stood next to Cas wearing a emerald green dress. Sam was behind Dean towering over him but Dean only had eyes for Cas. Dean heard Gabriel say, “We are gathered here today….” And then Dean sort of tuned him out. Cas was smiling that true gummy smile of his and Dean was lost in it. Next Dean heard Gabriel say, “These two have written their own vows. Cas if you’d like to start.”

Cas turned to Dean taking both of his hands. Dean noticed then that Cas was wearing the silver bracelet Dean had had made for him. Engraved on it was “Love you always and forever. ~ D.W.” Cas squeezed Dean hands and then he said, “Dean Winchester my life didn’t truly start until the day I met you. You introduced me to a happiness I had never known. For the rest of my life I will endeavor every day to deserve your love. I will cherish you every moment of my existence. You have already given me my greatest gifts, your love and our daughter, Ellie. I pledge to you today my love and devotion until I take my last breath.” Before Cas had finished Dean already had tears in his eyes. Cas gave his hands another squeeze for courage.

Dean began his vows with tears in his eyes “Castiel Novak the day I met you, changed everything. You showed me what true love feels like. You and Ellie have become my everything. There is no one in this world I hold higher than you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy until my dying day.” Dean watched as tears fell down his alpha’s face.

“Now the exchange of rings. Dean if you would like to go first.” Gabriel said. Sam handed Dean the silver band that was engraved with their initials on the inside. Dean slid it on his alpha’s finger and said “Love you, Cas.” 

“Now Cas.” Gabriel directed. Charlie handed Cas an identical silver band and Cas slid it in Dean’s finger. “Love you, Dean.” Cas said like a prayer.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. Now kiss already!” Gabriel commanded in a half laugh.

You didn’t have to tell them twice. They kissed passionately to the cheers and applause of their family and friends.

The reception was right after. Sam and Charlie were given the task of choosing the song Cas and Dean would enter the reception to. Cas and Dean didn’t know what it was going to be. As they walked in hand and hand, “Best Day of My Life” By American Authors played. Dean found it appropriate.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y66j_BUCBMY

Dean and Cas had each picked out a song to dance with each other to. They didn’t share their choices. Dean’s song played first. It was “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” By Aerosmith. Dean’s favorite was verse three :  
“I don't want to miss one smile - I don't want to miss one kiss - Well, I just want to be with you - Right here with you, just like this - I just want to hold you close - I feel your heart so close to mine - And just stay here in this moment - For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE

Cas’ song was next and Dean had to admit he was extremely curious what his husband had picked. He loved the sound of calling Cas his husband. The song was “All of Me” By John Legend and Lindsey Stirling. Cas sang part of the song as they danced as close as possible.  
“'Cause all of me - Loves all of you - Love your curves and all your edges - All your perfect imperfections - Give your all to me - I’ll give my all to you - You’re my end and my beginning - Even when I lose I’m winning - 'Cause I give you all, all of me - And you give me all, all of you - How many times do I have to tell you - Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4

As the celebration wound down Sam and Charlie presented them with an envelope from all of their family and friends. They had booked them a room for the next two nights at a resort for their honeymoon. Dean and Cas had assumed they would just spend those days secluded at home but this was better.

Bobby came over and gave them hugs before they left. Dean heard Bobby whisper in Cas’ ear, “You did good son.” Cas lit up at that praise.

They left the ceremony and loaded into Dean’s baby. Thankfully everyone took Dean serious when he said if they messed with his baby he’d kick their ass. The only decorating they did was a poster in the back window that said “Just Married.” Dean could live with that. Dean drove them to the resort which was only ½ hour away thankfully. They checked in and went straight to their room. Cas ordered room service for dinner and they jumped in the shower together. They kissed and touched a little but they didn’t have time for much else. When room service brought their dinner Dean was ecstatic. Cas’ had ordered steak for them.

After dinner Cas said, “What would you like to do now?”

Dean gave Cas a salacious grin as he went to his bag and pulled out a deck of cards. “Let’s play strip poker.” 

Cas looked at Dean confused. “You know you can have me naked anytime you want Dean. You don’t have to play for it.”

“Come on this will be fun. I’m super competitive.” Dean licked his lips and Cas’ eyes dilated. Dean let Cas win the first round. Dean chose to take off his shirt. Cas seemed to lose all concentration. Cas lost the next four rounds and was down to his boxers. Cas was about to deal another hand when Dean just couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Cas out of the chair and onto the bed. Cas was speechless. Dean straddled Cas’ hips and bent down and nibbled Cas’ ear. “Fuck me, husband.” Dean said breathlessly.

“Dean… god yes!” Cas said and then flipped Dean over onto his back. He rid Dean of his pants and underwear. Cas’ lost his underwear at some point. Dean wasn’t sure when. Cas shoved a pillow under Dean’s hips. Cas’ looked Dean in the eyes. “Love you so much.” Cas said with lust blow eyes and sunk into Dean in one quick thrust. Cas took Dean apart piece by piece. As they laid tied together afterwards Dean felt so blissed out he fell asleep before Cas’ knot went down.

The next day they spent in bed kissing and watching romantic sappy movies. After dinner that night they FaceTime with Ellen and Ellie. Cas and Dean missed her so much. Cas concluded the call by saying, “Love you Ellie. Dada Dean and Dada Cas will be home tomorrow. Miss you so much.” Cas blew Ellie a kiss. 

Once the call concluded Dean gave Cas a passionate kiss. “You are such a good father.” Dean lamented.

“So are you sweetheart.” Cas countered. Dean smiled at his husband.

“I have something I want to try with you Cas. Do you trust me?” Dean asked.

“Yes Dean.” Cas said seizing Dean in another kiss.

“Okay on the bed naked on your back. Close your eyes. No peaking until I say.” Dean ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Cas said. Hearing those words made Dean’s cock start to fill. Cas was naked and on the bed eyes closed as instructed in no time. Dean went to his bag to get an item he had brought for this. Dean climbed up on the bed between Cas’ legs. He put a pillow under Cas’ hips. Cas opened his legs wider for Dean. “Remember don’t open your eyes until I say.”

“Promise Dean.” Cas said already sounding aroused and Dean hadn’t touched him yet. Cas cock was already half hard. Dean had shed his clothes before he had gotten on the bed. Dean was already hard and leaking slick at thinking about what he was about to do. Dean reached to his opening and covered his fingers in his own slick. He circled his slick covered finger around Cas’ hole. Cas pushed against it trying to get it inside him.

“Now… Now… patience alpha.” Dean chided. Cas stilled. Dean slowly slid in his index finger and waited for Cas to relax around it. Dean moved it and then slowly slid in a second. Once Dean had three fingers in Cas, he deemed him ready for what he had planned. Dean slowly withdrew his fingers from Cas. That is when Dean lubed up the butt plug he had for Cas with his own slick. “Keep those eyes closed.” Dean reminded. He then teased Cas entrance with the plug.

“Dean?” Cas moaned.

“Trust me alpha you’re going to like it.” Dean implored. Dean slowly worked the plug in. Cas writhed as he slowly came apart on the bed. “Open your eyes sweetheart.” Cas obeyed and look at Dean adoringly. “Now I’m going to ride your cock. Imagine the plug is my dick filling you up.” Dean said.

“Fuck Dean. Yes.” Cas said already sounding wrecked. Dean sunk down on Cas’ hard full cock. Cas moaned and screamed.

“Is it too much?” Dean asked.

“God no! Feels so good.” Cas declared. Dean rode Cas hard and long until Cas’ knot caught and he filled Dean up with come. Dean came next in a scream he knew the people next door definitely heard. They lay together until Cas’ knot went down and Dean removed the plug. Dean cleaned them both up.

“How was that?” Dean asked.

“It was wonderful Dean. Next time though I want your actually cock in me.” Cas confessed.

“Honey of course. I still find that you want my cock incredibly hot.” Dean said enthusiastically.

“I love every part of you” Cas professed. 

“And I you.” Dean said as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

\-----------

They checked out of their room the next morning. Dean’s doctor’s appointment was at noon. Cas accompanied him. Dean hoped he would be telling Ellen and Bobby that night, when they brought home Ellie, that they were expecting. They did the blood test and Dean went through a routine exam. After the exam the doctor came in with the results. 

“Mr Winchester your blood test for pregnancy came back negative.” The doctor said sounding apologetic.

Dean who had been smiling was now crying. Cas pulled Dean out of his chair into his lap. “It’s okay honey. It’s just your body saying you need more time to recover. Next time sweetheart. Don’t cry.”

“I wanted another pup so bad Cas. What if I can’t get pregnant again?” Dean said weeping.

“There is no sign of that. Besides I have you and Ellie. I don’t need any more than that. We’ll just keep trying. Dean I love you so much.” Cas was tearing up now.

“Love you Cas.” Dean said as he silently cried into Cas’ shoulder.

\--------------

Ellie was eight months old before Dean had another heat. Dean had been afraid he was going into early menopause or something. The doctors had ensured him, he was not. “Your hormones are just having trouble balancing themselves out.” Well Dean wasn’t getting any younger and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to give Cas the big family they had planned for.

Ellie was growing like a weed and becoming like Cas more and more every day. She was crawling around everywhere. Dean delighted in every moment he had with Cas and Ellie. He just wanted to give Cas more children.

After his second heat with a negative pregnancy test Dean became depressed. Cas took a few days off from work. He took Dean and Ellie on a picnic. Once Ellie was tucked into bed that night, Cas’ kissed every inch of Dean and then they made love to each other. Cas said as they lay in the afterglow. “I’m happy with just you and Ellie. If we can’t have more children it is okay, Dean. If you want more and we can’t have them, we’ll adopt. I can’t bear to see you this way. You are my heart Dean and it breaks mine to see you so sad.” Cas’ said and kissed Dean’s nose.

It tickled and Dean smiled. “Cas how can you be so perfect? I promise not to let this get me down. I love that you are willing to adopt. We’ll just take it one day at a time.”

And that is what they had done for the past four months.

*****************

Thus Dean found himself folding napkins with cartoon bees on them as he prepared for Ellie’s birthday party. As Dean put the final touches in, Cas came out of the house with Ellie in tow. She was wearing the onesie they had bought her for this very occasion. It said, “It’s my 1st Beeday.” Dean had to admit is was precious. Their family and friends trailed in behind Cas and the birthday girl. 

Gabriel had made bee themed cupcakes for the guests. Dean had made a chocolate cake just for Ellie to eat but most likely destroy. It had a little bee perched on it holding a number 1 and a heart. Within moments of giving Ellie the cake she was wearing most of it. Sam took so many pictures, Dean feared they would all go blind from the flash. Cas swung Ellie in the air as she buzzed pretending to be a bee. Dean’s heart was full.

That night after Ellie was asleep in her bed, Cas and Dean laid in bed kissing each other languidly. Dean finally felt it was the right time to tell Cas’ his news. He had had his third heat since Ellie’s birth three weeks ago. Dean had gone to the doctor today.

“Cas, I had a doctor’s appointment today.” Dean told Cas. Cas just patiently waited for Dean to continue. Cas rubbed Dean’s arm and smiled at him. “We’re pregnant Cas!” Cas kissed Dean passionately. Dean participated for a moment before pushing Cas away. “I wasn’t finished. Crowley says the test indicates we are having twins.” Dean waited to see how Cas would respond.

“Dean, I am so happy I could burst. You never seize to amaze me. I going to coddle you and practically wrap you in bubble wrap for the next 9 months.” Cas professed.

“Now… Now… none of that, over protective alpha.” Dean scolded.

“Love you dear heart” Cas cooed.

“Love you most.” Dean professed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> Let me know if I should continue. If I get enough response I'll do another installment.
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe.


	4. Part Four: Our Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's family grows exponentially!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life got crazy.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_26_2018_238af654-ba29-4001-baa8-74716c8ecce8_zpsqo7r9owt.jpg.html)

 

Honeysuckle and Oranges  
Part Four: Our Growing Family

“Cas, I can’t find Ellie again.” Dean said sounding totally panicked and exhausted.

“Calm down sweetheart and rest. She is probably just playing hide and seek again. Sit down and I’ll find her.” Cas said as he rubs Dean’s back to comfort him.

“That child playing hide and seek when I don’t know she is playing hide and seek is going to give me a panic attack.” Dean confesses as he sits down in a kitchen chair rubbing his trembling hands through his already mussed up hair.

“Where are our two precious trouble makers?” Cas asked. He had just arrived home from work so Cas was playing catch up.

“Down for a nap. Those are the two most mischievous four year olds I’ve ever seen. They are like me and Sam times ten. By the way our cat now has purple and green dots all over it. I’m afraid Milk will never be the same again.” Dean said incredulously. Milk was their solid white house cat until three hours ago.

“My… My…” Cas said with a giggle.

“It’s not funny!” Dean said curtly.

“It kind of is…. My two mini Deans.” Cas said kissing Dean’s forehead and then walking away to search for Ellie.

“I was never that bad!” Dean argued.

“By the way Gabriel’s is going to be able to make it to dinner.” Cas calls out from the other room.

“He better bring pie!” Dean shouts.

“He knows your rules, honey.” Cas says as Dean hears him opening doors looking for Ellie.

Dean leans back and sighs. He rubs his swollen belly, closes his eyes, and tries to relax for a moment.

“Got you!” Cas yells and then Ellie’s giggles can be heard all through the house.

“Why did we have all these kids, Cas?” Dean asked tiredly as Cas comes into the kitchen with Ellie in tow. Ellie’s bright blue eyes are alight with joy. Her hair, the color of Dean’s, is disheveled and her cheeks, sprinkled with freckles, frame her beautiful smile. Dean can’t help but smile back at his sweet daughter. Ellie is wearing her bee costume which she is rarely without.

“Because they are our angels.” Cas says as Ellie grabs Cas around the knees, almost knocking him off balance.

“Are you sure they’re not part demon?” Dean suggests.

Cas laughs, “They’re just full of life.” Cas hugs Dean and Ellie tries to wrap her little arms around them both but she can’t quite manage it.

“Love my DaDas” Ellie says in her small sing song voice. Dean and Cas exchange loving looks over her head. They love their children even though they drive them crazy from time to time.

“We love you too sweetheart.” Dean says kissing Ellie’s forehead. “I better start getting something together for dinner before everyone gets here.” Dean says as he goes to stand up.

“You stay right there.” Cas instructs. “Sam and Jess are bringing the main course. Charlie and Gilda are bringing the vegetables and Bobby and Ellen are probably bringing enough food for an army. You sit and rest for our pup, my love.” Cas says with love and a kiss.

“Okay Cas. Love you.” Dean says as he closes his eyes and leans heavily on the back of the kitchen chair.

“Love you the most my darling.” Cas croons as he gets plates out and starts setting the table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\----------------------------------------------------

***OVER FOUR YEARS EARLIER***

Dean is 5 ½ months pregnant with twins and he feels and looks like he did when he was full term with Ellie. His feet swell so bad that he tries to get away with wearing flip flops even though the March weather is still quite chilly. Dean is back to working the desk with Charlie at the shop again but that will change soon. Bobby is opening a new shop that will specialize only in classic car restoration and he is putting Dean in charge of it. They are just in the planning process but Bobby hopes to time the opening of the new shop to when Dean comes off leave from having the twins.

The gender reveal party for the twins is tomorrow. Charlie, Gilda, Sam and Jess are all hosting it. They said something along the lines of “Twice the babies, means two times the planning.” When Dean asked why it took so many people. Dean knew they were probably up to something big and embarrassing. He wasn’t much for public spectacles, especially if he was the focus of it.

Dean had told Cas this a few night ago when Cas was rubbing his feet on the couch after Ellie had gone to sleep. “Honey I’m not much for being the center of attention. Why does it have to be such a big show? It kind of makes me feel like a douche bag attention seeker.”

“It’s not like that Dean. Our family and friends are excited for us and they want to make the reveal a special memory. I’ll be right there with you. Anything you need of me Dean, I’ll give it.” Cas said as he moved on to rub Dean’s swollen ankles.

“I know Cas. I love them all and with you I can soldier through.” Dean said honestly. Dean reached for his husbands hand and Cas helped him into a sitting position. Dean cupped Cas cheek. They kissed and then Cas laid his head on Dean’s stomach. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair and they remained that way in loving silence. 

~~~~~  
Dean breaks from his reverie when he hears a knock at the front door. He already knows it is Ellen and Jo. Dean had taken the day off of work. He had told Cas he needed rest since he was getting so big with the twins and wanted to spend time with Ellie. The truth was Cas’ birthday was coming up and Dean wanted to do something special for a gift for his husband.

Dean went to the door and he no more had it open and then Ellen was pulling him into a hug. “Dean you’re absolutely glowing.” Dean smiled at Ellen’s compliment even though he thought he only looked huge. “Where is that sweet Ellie?” Ellen inquired.

“I decided a nap beforehand would be wise. Didn’t want her to be fussy.” Dean explained. Ellie was a 17 month old ball of energy unless she was tired then she was just cranky ball of destruction.

“Good thinking.” Ellen agreed.

“May I get her up from her nap?” Jo asked enthusiastically. 

“Of course. Her cloths for this are on the changing table.” Dean said and Jo was off with a smile.

Dean sat at the kitchen table. He held his stomach and lost himself in deep thought for a moment. Ellen brought him back to the present with a hand on his shoulder. “Is something troubling you?” Ellen asked with concern coloring her words.

“Just a bit worried. Twins… I never thought I would have children at all but then Ellie and now twins. I’ll just feel better when they are out and safe.” Dean said rubbing circles into his tummy.

“I understand. Just know that any of us will help anyway we can. We know Cas would do anything but even he needs rest and help sometimes. Don’t hesitate to ask Dean. We all love you three and soon to be five.” Ellen pledged.

“Thank you.” Dean said grasping Ellen’s hand in his. Jo came out of the nursery with Ellie dressed in her fairy style bee costume Dean had bought in secret a week ago for this.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Picsart2018-03-7--02-38-58_zps4xa6jrxm.png.html)

“Isn’t she darling?” Ellen cooed. “We better get going your appointment is in 45 minutes.” Ellen suggested as she took Ellie from Jo to coo over her some more.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I hope this was a good idea.” Dean laments.

“It is. Such a sweet idea. Cas is going to love it.” Ellen encouraged. Ellen handed Ellie over to Dean. Dean breathed in his daughter faint earthy and flowery scent to calm himself. Dean prayed Ellen was right.

When they pulled up to Barnes Photography, Dean was feeling increasingly nervous. Here he was putting himself on display but he pushed back his nerves by saying over and over, “For Cas.” Dean and Ellie were having portraits done to give to Cas for his birthday. Cas was a sentimental alpha who never seemed to want anything but to snuggle with Dean and Ellie. Cas wasn’t a materialistic person, so gift giving could be tedious. Dean hoped his alpha would like this.

As they walked in they were greeted by the beta receptionist. A soft spoken young women with kind, perceptive eyes, named Patience. “Pamela is with another client but she should be ready momentarily. Have a seat. May I get you anything?” Ellen and Joe shook their heads. 

“A glass of water, please.” Dean requested as he attempted to get comfortable in a chair. One of the babies was poking and prodding what felt like his liver. He leaned to one side hoping to encourage the child to move on or settle down.

“Of course.” Patience was off with a smile. She was back with a bottle of water in no time. She motioned to a nearby table that had some snacks and a coffee machine if they changed their minds. She asked if it was okay if she played with Ellie. They all nodded. The young lady was a natural and seemed to anticipate what Ellie was going to do before she did it.

Twenty minutes later a slender alpha women with dark black hair wearing a Ramones t-shirt came out of what Dean assumed was the studio. She was ushering out an elderly couple that was all smiles. Once they had departed the dark haired, lively women turned her attention to Dean. “You must be Dean. My name is Pamela and I’ll be photographing you today.” Dean shook the alpha women’s hand and picked up the faint scent of spice and clove. She must have been wearing blockers but Dean’s nose was more sensitive when he was pregnant. “And this must be precious Ellie. Ash told me she was darling but those blue eyes. She looks so angelic.” Ash had recommended Pamela because she had done an excellent job photographing his band.

“She gets those eyes from her alpha daddy. She’s my mini Cas.” Dean said fondly. It took a few tries for Dean to get up from the chair but he managed without help. He dreaded the day when that was not so. Dean placed his hand on his belly and said, “And these two who are presently kicking me in my organs will be our second and third children. Won’t know the gender until tomorrow. My family going to make a big to do at a gender reveal party.”

“Sounds like you have a family that loves you very much. So the pictures are for your alpha husband’s birthday?” Pamela asked.

“Yeah, he is a sweet, gentle and sentimental alpha. I wanted something unique and special.” Dean says reflective as he thinks about his affectionate husband.

“I think I have the perfect setup especially after seeing little Ellie’s outfit. She so adorable.” Pamela said as she took her index finger and bopped Ellie’s nose. Ellie giggle and grabbed for Pamela’s finger. “Let me show you.”

They entered a studio to the right of the one Pamela had originally emerged from. In this one a porch swing was set up. Flowers and vines were intertwined all over it. The painted background was a sunset over a grassy meadow. “It is perfect. This would be what I would expect my alpha’s idea of heaven would look like.” Dean is feeling more confident now.

Pamela seats Dean on the swing and Ellie next to him leaned up against his side. Dean has an epiphany and unbuttons the blue shirt to expose his pregnant belly. Cas always said Dean swollen with child made his heart feel full. Dean places one hand on his belly. Ellie puts her hand on top of Dean’s on her own. There is a bunch of flashes from the camera. “I’ve never seen anything more precious than that and it was spontaneous.” Pamela remarks in awe. Ellie then lays down on the swing and props her head on her daddy’s lap. Another bunch of flashes go off. “Wow, okay your child is a natural angel and so photogenic. You Dean are absolutely beautiful. You have a lucky alpha.” Pamela declared. “I think we have the two money shots already.” Pamela says as she goes over to her computer.

Dean had expected this to be a trial. Little Ellie sits up and starts chewing on the side of her hand. Dean pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. Jo comes over and picks her up while Ellen gives Dean a steady hand to help him safely out of the swing. Dean walks over to the computer when Pamela motions him over. On the screen she has one of each of the two poses on the screen. Dean gasps, “I never thought they’d turn out so good with so little effort. I don’t look half bad.” Dean admits.

“You look gorgeous Dean. Don’t be modest. Your alpha is blessed.” Pamela asserts. “Have a seat in the lobby and I’ll have these printed up, matted and framed in no time.”

When Dean gets home he hides the box with the portraits in them in the back of the closet. He is actually really excited to give these to Cas. In two weeks Dean will get to see Cas’ reaction.

That evening, when Cas gets home, the first thing he does is pick up Ellie and blow raspberries on her cheeks. Ellie giggles and clings to her ‘Dada Cas.’ “I hope my two favorite people in the whole wide world had a good day today.” Cas says as he proceeds to tickle Ellie.

“Yes we did but I missed you terribly, my alpha.” Dean purrs. Cas shivers because he already knows that once Ellie is asleep Dean is going to show him just how much he missed him.

~~~~~~

Ellie is finally asleep. After Dada Cas told her a story and Dada Dean sang “Hey Jude,” she finally gave herself over to sleep. Cas went to take a shower and Dean retreated to their bedroom. 

Dean stripped off all his cloths and laid on the bed in wait for his husband. Cas came through the door in nothing but a towel. He caught sight of Dean and stopped. A smile spread across the alpha’s face as he took in all of his mate laid out on display. “Dean…” He growled incredibly low.

“Yes my alpha.” Dean said challengingly.

“It should be a sin for you to be that gorgeous. I could watch you laying there naked all day and never once want to look away. I want to take you right this second.” Cas admitted.

“What’s stopping you?” Dean said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Cas smile drops. “My fear that I’ll be too rough. You’re so full with our pups and god does it make you gorgeous but I afraid I’ll hurt you, my love”

“Cas you have more control than any alpha I’ve ever known. We will take it slow. I want you to make love to me.” Dean said as he slowly ran his own hand down his chest before resting in on his pregnant belly.

Cas crossed the room to the bed and then dropped his towel revealing his already hard cock. “You promise to tell me at any moment if it is too much?”

“I promise my protective alpha.” Dean says reaching for Cas’ hand and pulling him down in the bed. They lay there on their sides facing each other. Cas moves his hands gently across Dean’s belly until he fills a flutter and then a light kick. He smiles at Dean with those blue eyes of his sparkling with pure happiness. “I never get tired of watching you smile like that when you’re thinking about our pups.” Dean reveals.

“I love you and them so much.” Cas runs his eyes over his mate. “You are an Adonis, Dean.” Cas compliments. 

Cas leans in and pulls Dean’s sensitive nipple into his mouth. Dean moans and arches into the alpha’s touch. Cas wraps his arm around Dean and runs his fingertips down Dean’s spine slowly making his way down until he dips them into Dean’s ass. Dean is already quite aroused and leaking slick. Cas circles his fingers around his mate’s rim a few times before plunging two in. Dean’s small cock is now rock hard and he his rutting it into Cas’ hip. Cas takes his slick fingers and coats the omega’s cock. Cas slowly jacks Dean off. Dean is mewling and thrusting into Cas’ warm hand. “Fuck Cas… feels so good. I’m so close.”

“Come for me Dean.” Cas commands. As Dean comes Cas kisses him stifling his scream of pleasure. They don’t want to wake Ellie. They kiss languidly for a while until Dean recovers some.

“Cas fuck me please. I need to feel you in me.” Dean pleads. “I want to ride you.”

Cas smiles. “I could deny you nothing right now looking as stunning as you do now.” Cas lays on his back as invitation for Dean to mount him as he likes. Dean climbs up facing Cas. He slowly lowers himself down on Cas hard cock. Dean sits there for a moment just enjoying the sensation of being so full. Cas takes both of his hands and cradles Dean’s huge belly. “You are so gorgeous with pups. You feel so good on my cock. Ride me Dean. Let me feel how much you want me.”

Dean puts his hand over Cas’ on his belly then lifts slightly off Cas’ dick and then slams back down. They moan and Dean stills for a moment as they look into each other’s eyes. Then the levee breaks and Dean is bouncing up and down on Cas’ cock with reckless abandon. “Fuck Cas you feel so good in me filling me up.” Dean says breathless. Cas starts to thrust up into Dean. Dean’s cock is already hard again and weeping. Cas keeps one hand on Dean’s belly and wraps the other around Dean’s dick. Cas jacks Dean to the same rhythm of their thrusts. “Cas… Fuck…” Dean chants over and over. Soon Dean is coming in Cas’ hand again. Dean’s channel tightens around his mate’s. Cas feels his knot start to swell. After two more deep thrust Cas knot fully expands and they are locked together as Cas fills Dean with his cum.

Cas rolls them to the side and Dean says, “Felt so good my alpha.” In a matter of minutes Dean is fast asleep. Cas smiles at his mate. He couldn’t live a day without Dean and he hopes he never has to. After 20 minutes Cas’ knot goes down. He delicately pulls out of Dean. He gets a wet washcloth and cleans his mate while he stills sleeps, then heads off to the bathroom to clean himself. 

When Cas returns from the bathroom he finds Dean still as he left him on his side fast asleep. He gets in bed and scoots as close as he can, careful not to wake Dean. Cas falls asleep with his hand on Dean’s belly and carding his other hand through Dean’s hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wakes the next morning to an empty bed. Cas couldn’t have already gone to work Dean ponders in his sleep muddled brain until he realizes it is Saturday. Then he ponders why He wasn’t awaken by Ellie. Soon the smell of bacon frying reaches his sensitive nose. Dean smiles because he knows he is the luckiest man in the world. 

Dean gets up and puts his robe on and wobbles into the kitchen. There his beautiful alpha is already dressed standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Ellie is in her highchair eating cheerios and drinking her apple juice. “Morning beautiful.” Cas calls out to Dean.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Dean asks.

“You look so peaceful. Today is going to be a long day with the party and all. I just wanted you to rest as long as possible.” Cas says flipping the bacon in the pan.

Dean takes a sharp intake of breath as one of the twins announces they are awake by kicking him hard in the kidney. Dean rubs his tummy and closes his eyes. When he opens them Cas is right there in front of him with slight concern on his face. “It’s okay Cas. One of the pups is just letting me know they are awake.” Dean explains. Cas takes Dean hand and kisses it. He then leads Dean to a chair before returning to his breakfast preparations.

“Breakfast will be ready in a moment.” Cas says. Dean feeds Ellie some while Cas bustles around the kitchen.

“Dada…. babies… play” Ellie says as she points to Dean’s stomach.

“Yes Ellie, the babies are playing in Daddy’s tummy.” Dean said as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to get it to lay down. It was useless though. Ellie had her Dada Cas’ unruly hair.

After breakfast Dean dressed himself and Ellie while Cass cleaned up the kitchen. They all loaded into Cas’ green Prius. After Dean had made Cas get rid of his pimpmobile his mate had insisted on getting an ecofriendly car. Dean had rolled his eyes but hadn’t argued too much on the subject. Dean felt it certainly would not be a car he would chose but at least it wasn’t the thirty-year old heap Cas had been driving. Cas had chosen the emerald green as he said, “to match the love of my life’s eyes.” Dean would not admit he blushed.

The drive to Charlie and Gilda’s took 35 minutes. Ellie babbled in her car seat, Dean sang to the radio while he rubbed up and down Cas’ bicep as he drove. Dean leans over and takes a deep inhale of Cas’ Honeysuckle orange scent to help him steady his nerves.

When they get there everyone else has pretty much arrived. Jess and Sam meet them at the car. Sam insists on helping Dean out of the car even as Dean insists he can do it himself. Jess gets baby Ellie out of her car seat and starts fussing over her. Cas flanks Dean on the side Sam is not on. Dean feels a little coddled. “Sam I’m not going to topple over you know?” Dean scowled. 

“I know Dean. Just want to return the favor and protect you like you did me growing up.” Sam explains.

Dean sighs and doesn’t fight. “Fine Bitch.” 

“Good Jerk.” Sam responds. Cas just walks beside Dean smiling and suppressing a laugh.

“What’s so funny Cas?” Dean smirks.

“You two. I’m pretty sure you two have argued just like this since you were kids.” Cas says unable to suppress a small guffaw.

“And I always win.” Dean declares.

“Only because you insist on always having the last word.” Sam counters.

“And I always will you moose!” Dean yells. Sam just smiles and continues to shadow Dean’s every step. 

The weather is warm enough that they have the party outside. When Dean gets to the backyard there are two huge boxes labeled “Baby 1” and “Baby 2.” The lids are tied down with white ribbon. Charlie runs up and gives both Cas and Dean a hug. “Can’t wait for this Dean. So happy for you two.” Cas and Dean are instructed to stand behind each of the boxes. Cas gets “Baby 1” and Dean gets “Baby 2” They are instructed to untie the ribbons together at the same time. Dean and Cas pull the ribbons and blue balloons escape both of the boxes. Each box has a teddy bear attached to one of the balloons. On the heart on the stuffed bears’ stomachs is embroidered “Baby Brother 1 & 2.” Charlie explains the bears are for Ellie. 

“Cas we are having two boys.” Dean says with tears in his eyes. These damn hormones again, Dean huffs to himself.

“Yes Dean. We are having sons. Ellie going to have two little brothers. It’s wonderful.” Cas says as he pulls Dean into a hug. One of the babies decides to put its two cents in by kicking Cas. Cas pulls away laughing and then rubs Dean’s stomach where the offending kick came from. “They sure know how to make their presence known. They’re already so feisty like their Daddy Dean.” Cas says before placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. 

Dean grumbles against Cas lips when there is a bright camera flash, “Damn it Sam! Don’t you ever get tired of taking pictures?” Dean berates. 

“You two stop being so cute and I’ll stop taking pictures.” Sam throws back.

Dean is about to throw a barrage of cuss words at Sam when Gabriel sits the most delectable piece of pie in front of him. Dean forgets everyone and dives in. Dean hears Cas thank Gabriel right before he moans around a bite. “Gabriel I want a second piece of this. Damn you make a good pie.”

“Of course Dean. Anything for or my favorite brother in law.” Gabriel says sounding sincere.

“I’m your favorite?” Dean says startled.

“Of course you are. You made my favorite brother happy plus your one of the most amusing people I’ve ever known. You appreciate my cooking. Speaking of be back with a second piece it a sec.” Gabe says as he gives Dean a side hug. Dean feels tears warming his eyes again.

Dean looks at Cas and says, “These fucking hormones are going to be the end of me Cas.”

Cas laughs and pulls Dean into a hug, “Sweetheart, Love you so much. We all do. Don’t worry about your emotions. We all understand. We all know that you’re still the same hardass feisty Dean we all love.” Cas always knows the right thing to say.

Dean is finishing his second piece of pie when the gift giving starts. Dean tries not to squirm. Chuck is the first to step forward again. Dean reasons the nervous beta just likes getting it over like a band aid so he can relax. He has an envelope in his hands like before. Dean opens it and finds again two pictures. The first is of Ellie’s crib that has been moved into the twins’ nursery and is accompanied by a matching one. The second picture is of a child’s bed with Ellie’s name carved into the headboard. Chuck explains, “I knew it was getting close to time for Ellie to graduate to a bed. I made detachable side rails to make it safer until she is older. I made a matching crib to the first so your twins can have their own if they want. If they’re anything like my twin cousins Cain and Able they will want to sleep together at first but will probably have to be separated when they get a little older. Cain liked to keep Able up and vice versa a lot. Now that they are teens they fight constantly and need to be in different rooms entirely.” Chuck finished with a small laugh.

“This is wonderful Chuck. You’re very talented there is no doubt.” Cas compliments. Dean shows his thanks with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chuck blushes crimson and backs into the crowd.

Gabriel is next and he gives them a stroller built for three so Ellie can join the twins. Gabriel winks, “And just in case you follow the twins up with another close behind.” Dean gives Gabriel a perturbed look. Sam and Jess buy them enough baby clothes to do for quadruplets. Charlie and Gilda give them Harry Potter onesies from every house and matching blankets as well. Bobby and Ellen have bought boxes and boxes of baby supplies. Jo show them drawing of murals she plans to paint in Ellie’s room and the twins’ nursery. Ellie is getting a flowered meadow with cute bees flying around. The twins are getting the night sky painted on their wall with the impala painted in driving on a dirt road. She says when they come up with names she is going to paint them in as constellations. Dean loves the idea and knows Jo has the talent to pull it off.

Dean has to admit he is glad when the party is done and he gets to go home and cuddle on with Cas and Ellie. He is so tired and the twins have been really active all day. When the twins finally settle down Dean falls asleep almost immediately. 

The next week Dean ponders what to do for Cas’ birthday. Dean decides to make it an intimate gathering. He decides to invite Sam, Jess, Gabriel, Charlie, Gilda, Bobby, Jo and Ellen. They’ll just have a family dinner and give Cas his presents. Dean knows his alpha is not fond of surprises so he runs it all by Cas. Cas agrees that a family dinner would be a wonderful way to celebrate. 

Gabriel insists that he cater the party as part of his gift Dean is secretly relieved. When Dean calls Ellen and Bobby they are excited but they do inform them Jo won’t be able to attend because she has a date with Ash. Dean has noticed those two have become quite the item. 

Everyone arrives on time and Gabriel’s food is awesome. Dean has noticed that Sam and Jess have been giving each other pointed looks all evening. Finally as desert is about to be served they both stand. Sam clears his throat, “Jess and I have an announcement to make. I hope you don’t mind Cas.” Cas grins and motions for Sam to continue. “We are expecting our first pup.” Sam says and Jess smiles. They all give the happy couple hugs. Dean will not admit he tears up.

After desert it is time for presents. Gabriel presents Cas with a subscription to ‘Gardening and Bees Magazine.” Sam and Jess give him a photo album with a lot of the pictures they have taken over the past couple of years. Bobby and Ellen give him a blue tie with smiling carton bees on it. Dean rolls his eyes and makes mental note to try to hide that tie from Cas. Charlie and Gilda present Cas with a replica of the one ring from Lord of the Rings. Cas loves it and Dean thinks again unhealthy obsession. 

Finally it is Dean’s turn. He put the box in front of Cas and holds his breath. Cas opens it and pulls the framed pictures out. Cas is silent staring at the pictures for a long moment. Dean is afraid he misjudged his gift until he see tears streaming down Cas cheeks. Cas turns to Dean and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. Through tears Cas say, “You my beautiful mate, have given me everything in the world and these two pictures prove it.” Dean pulls Cas in for a chaste kiss and everyone applauds them. It is a lovely moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It is now the end of May and Dean is 8 months pregnant. He is to the point now that he needs help up almost all the time. Cas has taken off work and worries over him constantly. At first Dean resisted the coddling but now he has broken down and accepted that he needs it. The last couple of days he has spent with his feet propped up on the couch because he can’t do much else. Cas has been waiting on him hand and foot with a smile on his face. Dean knows Cas loves to be needed as much as he loves to pamper Dean.

They’ve been discussing baby names over the last couple of months but they can’t settle on any. Cas finally suggested that they wait until they are born and let their pups inspire their names themselves. Jo finished bedroom murals but will alter the twins’ after they come home from the hospital with their names. Thinking about it all kind of makes Dean’s head spin.

Dean hears Cas chasing a giggling Ellie through the house and smiles. Dean loves how awesome his life is. Then Dean feels pressure and just knows one of the twins is squeezing his bladder again. “Cas dear, I need help up… got to go to the bathroom again.” Dean calls out.

“Coming sweetheart.” Cas comes into the living room followed by Ellie. Cas stretches out his hands to Dean. Dean pulls on Cas arms to leverage himself up when he feels an all too familiar sensation. Warm liquid is gushing down Dean’s leg and he didn’t pee on himself.

“Cas the twins are coming. It’s early.” Dean says with a little fear in his voice.

Cas settles Dean back to sitting on the couch and says, “Not for twins. I’m going to call Sam and Jess. You stay right there.” It takes no time and Sam and Jess are there to take charge of Ellie. Cas has his Prius at the door with Dean’s bag in the back before Dean can register anything. Dean’s contractions are still mild and far apart. Cas is calm and Dean tries to absorb some of that calm into himself but for some reason Dean can’t get rid of the small vein of dread in the back of his mind.

They are at the hospital and Dean is admitted quickly. He is hooked up to monitors and they wait for Dean’s contractions to get closer together. They wait and wait. Dean’s worry is starting to mount because it didn’t take this long with Ellie. Cas stays by his side an ever calming presence. After five hours Dean isn’t even dilated half way. Dean feels exhaustion starting to set in. 

Dr. Crowley comes in and assesses Dean’s condition. “Your blood pressure is higher than I would like Dean and Baby B’s heartrate is fluctuating some. If we don’t see progress in the next two hours we may have to go about this another way.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks afraid of the answer.

“Surgery Dean. We may have to take them by caesarian section. It will be for your and the babies’ best interest if we do.” Crowley insures before hastily exiting the room.

Dean grips Cas’ hand, “I am afraid.”

“It will be okay Dean. Crowley is a good doctor even if he has a horrible bedside manner. I’m here for you Dean.” Cas says as he hugs Dean. Dean weeps soundlessly into Cas’ shoulder.

Two hours later and Dean has not dilated anymore. His blood pressure has not gone down and Baby A is now showing signs of distress. Crowley orders emergency surgery and Dean feels panic rise in his chest. Cas bends over Dean and says, “Scent me Dean and let me calm you.” Dean takes a huge inhale of Cas’ honeysuckle and orange scent and lets it wash over him. Cas never lets go of his hand except to change into a gown, slippers and a hat so he can accompany Dean into the operating room.

Dean gets prepped and the curtain goes to where he can’t see what the doctors are doing. He can only see his mate’s gorgeous blue eyes. He concentrates on them willing his fear and panic to go away. He needs to stay calm so he doesn’t add to his babies’ distress.

It is not long and Dean hears Crowley say, “Baby boy #1 is out and healthy.” A moment later he hears Baby #1 first cry and Dean feels a tear slide down his cheek. Moments later a second wail fills the room. “Baby boy # 2 is healthy.” Crowley announces. Dean lets out a surprised and happy laugh. Castiel kisses him and smiles down at Dean like he created everything that is good.

Crowley announces that Dean’s blood pressure has dropped back into normal parameters. He explains that Dean was going into the early stages of preeclampsia and they got the babies out before it jeopardized all three of them. Crowley says just to be safe they all are going to be closely monitored for the next 48 hours. 

After the twins are cleaned up, the nurses bring the babies over to meet their daddies. Both the boys have Cas’ dark brown hair and Dean thinks at first they are identical. Then Dean gets a peek at their eyes and gasps. One had his emerald green eyes and the other has Cas’ cerulean blues. Otherwise they are both a mix of his and Cas’ features. They are smaller than Ellie was when she was born but they both look healthy.

Finally Dean tears his eyes away from his sons and finds Cas sobbing. “Cas honey, why are you crying?” Dean asks.

“I was scared Dean. I thought… I couldn’t bear to lose you.” Cas struggles to say as sobs wreck his voice.

“You seemed so calm.” Dean says confused.

“I had to be. I had to stay calm for you. I couldn’t let you be afraid. Dean my love, I’d walk through fire without a sound for you.” Cas says as he cards his fingers through Deans hair. He looks at their sons and smiles. “Look at the two beautiful children you have given me. God Dean I love you so much I could burst.”

“Cas… Love you.” Dean says as he watches he alpha lovingly stroke their newborn son’s cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning all their family and friends were at the hospital to meet the new additions. Ellie is entranced by her baby brother and quietly watches them. Dean is happy and feels so complete. Cas is ever perfect alpha never leaves their side.

“So, what are their names?” Charlie asks face full of anticipation.

“Cas?” Dean probes.

“Go ahead Dean. You do the honors.” Cas says beaming.

“Little green eyes here is Ethan and this blue eyed cutie is Richard. Both names means ‘strong’ and that they are.” Dean finishes by kissing each babe on the forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean and the twins get to come home after 4 days in the hospital. Cas never left the hospital once. Sam and Jess brought him changes of clothes and they kept Ellie at night. Now Cas is driving Dean and the twins home. Sam and Jess are waiting at the house with Ellie. Dean feels good but he is still tired and sore from the surgery. Sam and Jess have volunteered to help out until Dean is better. 

Sam had said, “It will be good practice for us. Our little one will be here in just five months.” Dean couldn’t argue with that plus it be nice to have his brother around. 

Gabriel had filled there refrigerator with premade meals for the next three days. He said he would keep stocking them until he was made to stop. Cas had thanked him and Dean had hugged his goofy but sweet brother in law.

Cas and Dean settled into the life of an exhausted couple with new twins and a toddler. Without the help of their family and friends they doubted they would have made it through it. 

After three months Dean feels almost 100% again. Cas and him have had some pretty heated make out sessions but not much else. He had a doctor’s appointment today Crowley cleared him to have sex but an issue plagues Dean. He is self-conscious of his scar. He knows it’s stupid but when he is showering or getting dressed he can’t help but rub his fingers over it.

That night when they get Ellie asleep and the twins asleep, Cas and Dean cuddle in bed. “How did your appointment go today?” Cas asked since they’d both been so busy they’d had no time for adult talk.

“It was good. Crowley said I’ve healed up good. He was kind of grouchy today. Heard the nurses talking and apparently his mother’s in for a visit. They say she is a real witch. So… he cleared me for sex.” Dean says the last as a whisper.

Cas gives him a hard look, “Dean something is bothering you. What is it?”

“I’m nervous.” Dean says 

“If you’re afraid to have sex we can wait a while longer.” Cas says lovingly.

“It’s not really that. I’m not back to my old body yet and the scar…” Dean trails off.

“None of that. Your body is beautiful and a testament to the sacrifices you’ve made to give us children. Don’t you be embarrassed about that scar for one second.” Cas says before kissing Dean’s nose.

Dean blushes, “I know it is irrational but I can’t seem to help it.” Dean confesses.

“Let me love you and show you it doesn’t warrant embarrassment.” Cas suggested while pushing his hands under Dean’s t-shirt and splaying them across his chest. Once Dean relaxed, Cas pulled his mate’s shirt off and ran his hands slowly, first over Dean’s chest and then down over his still slightly pudgy stomach. Cas then peppers kisses over the scar. Dean giggles because the feather light kisses tickled.

As Cas lays kisses over every inch of exposed skin, Dean finds himself pulled into deep thought. Dean noticed Cas had stopped his ministrations and was now watching him closely. “Sorry Cas, I was wool gathering.”

“What’s on your mind?” Cas rubs Dean’s shoulders.

“I have decided to go on birth control.” Dean waits for the fall out.

“Okay that’s reasonable.” Cas says with a nod.

“Really? You’re not upset?” Dean says confused.

“Not one bit. It was touch and go with you and the twins there for a moment. If you want to wait or if you are done with having pups I’m fine with that. If you ever feel you’re ready again in the future, I’ll support whatever decision you make. To be honest I wanted to bring the idea up myself but I didn’t want to make you feel like I was pushing you either way. I had confidence that you would come to me about it sooner or later.” Cas continues to massage Deans shoulders.

“You were scared. I never want to see you like that again.” Dean confesses.

“I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t want you to see me like that either.” Cas said sounding ashamed.

“No don’t do that. I’m not upset that you care so much about me that it made you react that way. Your compassion is why I love you. I just hate that it happened. My happiness is directly linked with yours.” Dean pulls Cas down for a kiss.

“Dean” Cas moans into the kiss.

“Want you alpha. I’ve already started the birth control but I’m not in heat yet so it doesn’t really matter. One day my alpha we’ll have another pup but right now I am content with Ellie, Ethan, Richard and you my love. My whole world under one roof. Now I suggest we practice though. Don’t want to get rusty for when we do want that 4th pup.” Dean breaks out in a salacious grin.

“And practice we shall.” Cas laughs.

Cas starts his ministrations on Dean body again with both his lips and tongue. “Cas… you have on too many clothes.” Cas strips of his shirt, pants and boxers with such efficiency Dean is breathless. Cas teasingly works Dean pants and boxers down and covers each inch of exposed skin with kisses.  
Once they are both naked Dean can’t stand the aching slow pace Cas has set. He tackles Cas and rolls his alpha to lay on his back while he straddles him. Cas is fully hard and brushes Dean’s opening sending shivers up his spin. Dean dismounts Cas because he decides he really doesn’t want to be in control tonight. He gets on his hands and knees and presents to Cas. Cas massages his ass before spreading him and thrusting in hard. Cas grunts and Dean moans, happy to be filled again by his alpha after so many months.

The pace is slow at first. Cas is holding back and is biting Dean’s shoulder to ground himself. Dean pushes back onto Cas trying to get him as deep as possible on every thrust. Soon Cas is pounding away and it takes Dean a lot of effort to keep himself from being smothered in the pillows. Dean is so close. “Cas… please... I need your knot.” Cas thrust harder and faster until Dean feels like he might black out from the pleasure. Finally Cas knots expands and catches on Dean’s rim. That sensation throws them both over the edge. They both breathlessly moan out their release. Cas directs them to laying on their sides spooning until Cas knot goes down. Cas grabs the baby wipes they have started keeping in the nightstand and cleans them up the best he can before they both fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ellie adores her baby brothers even though they grow to be a handful. For the first few months Ethan and Richard share the same crib but soon they have to be separated. To put it simply they bug the crap out of each other. Richard learns the art of pinching early and Ethan, well he is a poker.

When Sam and Jess bring their baby boy, Sealey, home from the hospital, Dean finds himself pondering the idea of more pups for him and Cas. He watches Cas reading to Ellie and Ethan and Richard gurgling at each other laying on the floor for tummy time and thinks, “No, his life is full for now.”

Ellie grows into a smart, observant, sometimes silly, and kind little girl. She learns to read at 4 and becomes a book worm. She also loves the outdoors and helping her Dada Cas with his flower beds. Like her Dada Cas she stays obsessed with bees. She reads to her little brothers even though they are more interested in pulling her hair or tormenting each other. She never gives up and she has more patience than any child Dean’s ever seen.

Bobby’s Classics get off the ground in a hurry. Dean is able to work from home two days a week and only has to be in the shop Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Chuck is one of their first customers. They restore a midnight blue ’69 corvette for him. He is so pleased that he brings them a ’71 Plymouth Superbird he wants done in lime green. Dean thinks it’s a funny looking car but whatever Chuck wants. They become popular fast and Bobby’s already talking about expanding and brags at how well Dean is managing the place.

When Naomi retires as head of Cas’ department, Cas is immediately asked to take the job. Dean is proud of his husband while Cas is wary of the position. Dean encourages him saying he’ll be better than that hardass Naomi. Cas takes Dean’s advice. Within two years Cas department doubles in size. It becomes one of the top programs in the country in religious studies. People start to talk about Cas one day becoming president of the university. Dean’s not sure his alpha will ever consent to that.

Their lives enter a routine and a normalcy until one Saturday night when the twins are a few months away from turning 4. Cas and Dean are languidly kissing as Dean fills the first prickles of heat coming on. The twins are already at Bobby’s and Ellen’s. Ellie is with Charlie and Gilda. “Cas I’m ready.” Dean says.

“I know honey want you so bad.” Cas says as he nibbles at the scar of Dean’s mating bite.

“No Cas. I’m ready to give you another pup.” Dean explains and Cas stills.

“Are you certain Dean?” Cas asks fixing Dean with a hard look.

“Yes if you are amenable my Alpha.” Dean says with a hint of flirtation.

“So amenable my wonderful husband. I’m going to fill you so full of pup.” Cas says as he strips off Dean’s blue sheer panties.

“I stoppped taking the birth control a few weeks ago. Wasn’t sure until the pups left this morning. So glad my alpha is on board.” Dean says before he jumps up and presents his ass to Cas. “Fuck me Cas!”

Cas growls and mounts Dean. “My beautiful mate. Can’t wait for your belly to be round with my child.” Cas thrusts mercilessly into Dean until they are tied together. The next three days are a lust filled race to get pregnant which a month later they find out they won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\----------------------------------------------------

***Back to the Present***

Dean is surrounded at his dining room table by his family and friends. Sealey, Jess' and Sam's son, has just flung a carrot at Richard who is sticking his tongue out at his cousin. Ethan takes his spoon and flings mash potatoes at Sealey in retaliation for the slight against his twin. Ellie fixes all three with an ice cold stare of disapproval. “All right you three no throwing food.” Jess warns. Charlie and Gilda try to stifle there laughter. Sam cleans the mash potatoes from Sealey’s eyes. “You have to admit Ethan has good aim” Sam compliments. Jess looks at Sam like she is going to smack him. Dean has to make his laugh sound like a cough. Gabriel is full on giggling.

Cas comes up behind his two sons. “If I see either one of you throw another item of food or be disrespectful at the dinner table you are grounded for a week. No TV and no special privileges. Have I made myself clear?"

“Yes father.” They say in unison. They bow their heads in what actually looks like repentance. Cas never raises his voice but he is the only one that can get those two trouble makers to behave sometimes.

“That goes for you as well, Sealey.” Sam adds.

The rest of the dinner goes off without any more mayhem. Gabriel’s pie is to die for as usual and Dean eats way too much. He reasons that he is eating for two so he deserves it. 

That night in bed Cas cuddles Dean close with his hand over his mate’s belly waiting to fill the least little flutter from their pup. “Do you want a boy or a girl Cas?” Dean asks.

“As long as you and the pup are healthy I don’t care. I do hope for green eyes because the blues are starting to outnumber. Love you so much Dean.” Cas kisses Dean’s neck.

“Love you with everything I have.” Deans says breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may still be additional timestamps. Let me know if you think there's more story to tell and subscribe.


	5. Part Five - They Grow Up So Fast

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-8_6_2018_00bf3f97-ea59-45a0-8720-d47ee1ab6e2e-1_zpsjqi1nrm8.jpg.html)

 

Honeysuckle and Oranges  
Part Five: They Grow Up So Fast

Dean, CEO and part owner of the multi-million dollar S&W Classic Car Restoration, is driving a minivan. Cas was away on a week-long book signing tour for his newly published book “A Guide to Angelic and Demonic Mythos for the 21st Century,” and that left Dean to pick up all the kids from school as well as after school activities. Castiel had retired from teaching after they adopted Jack, a year after they had their last biological child. That had been about eight years ago. Castiel stayed at home with the children and wrote books. Dean worked hard and became a big player in the classic car restoration industry. Dean had also made history by become one of the first self-made male omega millionaires.

However today Dean was simply omega dad with a migraine, embarrassingly driving a minivan. The twins, Ethan and Richard, were arguing with their younger sister, Grace, in the back row over who was terrifying, Voldemort or Sauron. Fifteen year old Ellie was in the front seat reading Fahrenheit 451. The middle row was still empty because Dean had yet to pick up his 16 year old adoptive son Jack, who was an omega and Charlie and Gilda's 17 year old adoptive daughter Claire, who had recently presented as an alpha. Jack was the goalie for the soccer team and Claire was one of the state's top archers. The twins were the top chess players in the state and dabbled in tennis. Ellie was captain of the academic team and president of the botany club. Ellie also loved literature and had recently started writing short stories. There youngest, Grace, liked to sing and dance and had started to train in ballet a year ago.

All the kids were active, healthy and smart. Cas was a wonderful father and Dean had not fully respected his husbands accomplishments until this week. Dean also missed Cas terribly. He had something important to discuss with him when he got home in two days. Dean was also excited because Sam, Jess, Sealey and their youngest Olivia were flying in next week for a visit. It had been six months since they’d seen them last. The one thing that kept flashing through Dean's mind was there are about to be some big changes. Dean biggest fear is that Cas would not be on board.

When Dean pulled up to pick up Claire and Jack they were sitting close together deep in conversation. They had grown close being they were both adopted when they were about the same age. Claire had been nine years old when she lost both of her parents to a car accident. It was Charlie and Gilda adopting that encouraged Dean and Cas to do the same. Two months later they adopted eight year old Jack who lost his mother to cancer. His father was not known and he had no other family. The first couple of months he was real quite but soon he formed an unbreakable bond with Cas. He loved Dean as well but Dean regrettable hadn’t been as much involved as Cas due to his heavy work schedule. Dean regrets this and that is one thing he is about to change.

Jack and Claire were close. When they presented, Dean was afraid that it would change the nature of their relationship. So far that had not been the case. Claire was protective of Jack and Jack valued Claire’s opinion only second to Cas’. They would sit and talk for hours. Dean never heard them fight. Dean was glad his Jack had a friend and confident like Claire. Claire was strong and confident alpha woman but she had compassion and understanding as well. Charlie and Gilda had done a wonderful job with her.

Jack and Claire slid into the middle seat. Ethan and Richard started messing with Jack’s hair almost immediately. “Boys don’t make me have to be the one to tell your father you misbehaved while he was away.” Dean said tiredly.

“Dad you know he is expecting it.” Richard chimed in. Ethan nodded agreement with his brother.

“Let me clarify. If I have to tell your father you misbehaved there will be no video games for a month and your friend Rob will not get to have the sleep over we had planned with you, two weekends from now. The twins immediately sulked up and left their older brother alone. “That’s better. I just hope your faces don’t stick like that.” Dean warned. That got a slight smile out of the twins but they remained contrite. Ellie put down her book and sighed. “What’s the matter sweetheart?” Dean asked.

“I miss father.” Ellie admitted. 

“Us too.” The others all said or nodded in agreement.

“I do too. He’ll be home in two days.” Dean said trying to placate them.

“Two days can be a long time.” Grace said in a faraway sounding voice. Dean looked in the rearview and tried to give everyone a reassuring smile but he didn’t feel like he was accomplishing it.

The Bluetooth on the car went off at that moment. A robotic voice said, “You have a call from Cas. Would you like to accept it or ignore it?”

“Accept it.” Dean said.

“Hello Dean.” Cas signature gravelly voice came through the van’s stereo system.

“Hey Cas. Speak of the devil. Me and the kids are in the car and they were all saying how much they missed you. Claire is here too” Dean explained.

“Hey kids. Are you being good for your dad?” Cas asked. There was a pause. 

“We’re trying.” Ethan confessed.

“Well I guess that is something.” Cas responded with a chuckle. “Claire how was archery practice?”

“I was able to help Ben. He is doing better with grouping and I was able to get him to be calmer and stop psyching himself out. I shot a 287 today.” Claire informed.

“That’s wonderful Clare. Jack how was soccer? Do you like your new gloves?” Cas asked.

“Yeah they’re great. Coach says I’m an excellent goalie.” Jack said kind of bashful.

“I am proud of you. Ellie, I’m sure you have a book in your hand right now. What are you reading?” Cas asked.

“Farheight 451… I started writing a new short story also.” Ellie adds.

“What’s it about sweetheart?” Cas asks.

“It is about a bee that falls in love with a flower and doesn’t want to return to his hive.” Ellie says with a giggle.

“Sounds like a wonderful start. Ethan… Richard how are you doing with chess and tennis?” Cas inquires.

“We going to nationals for chess.” Richard gloats.

“We haven’t decided if we are going to pursue tennis anymore.” Ethan says sounding tense. 

“If you don’t want to play tennis anymore that is fine. You do what make you individually happy. Understand.” Cas says sternly.

“Yes father.” The twins say in unison.

“Grace, my baby girl, how are you.” Cas says sweetly.

“I am good father. I have a ballet recital next week. I’m kind of scared.” Grace says in in her sing song voice.

“You’ll do fine. We’ll all be there cheering you on.” Cas says.

“Yes, isn’t that right?” Dean interjects.

“Yes.” They all say and give Grace an encouraging smile. Ethan even gives her a hug. Grace blushes and smiles. Her green eyes bright with new found confidence from her family.

“Dean I have to go but I miss you my love.” Cas croons

“I miss you too Cas, so much.” Dean declares.

“Ewww.” The kids all say in unison. Dean glares at them and Cas can be heard chuckling.

“I miss you all and I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Cas says before hanging up.

Dean sighs. He feels overwhelmed. Things are really about to change and Dean hopes it is for the better. He wants to tell Cas now but he thinks it will be better in person and alone together.

That night after getting everyone tuck in Dean lays in bed unable to sleep. He misses Cas terribly. He starts reminiscing about the life they've lived together. They had created four beautiful children as well as adopting Jack who had been a blessing in their lives.

Dean giggles when he thinks on the night he went into labor with their youngest, Grace. They were having a big family dinner with Sam, Jess, Sealey, Ethan, Richard, Ellie, Bobby, and Ellen. Dean was a week away from his due date and everyone's excitement for the new arrival was palpable. Everything was good until Sealey and the twins started their usual fighting. Dean first realized things were going south when Richard jumped up from his seat and yelled at Sealey, "You take that back! You can't say things like that about Ethan!" Dean looked to Ethan who had unshed tears in his eyes. 

"What is going on here?" Cas was able to get out before Richard lunged across the table grabbing for Sealey's hair. Food and drink was spilling everywhere and the adults were grasping for the children trying to pull them apart. By the time they had the kids separated the dining room was a disaster. Cas and Sam had the boys talk out their differences and apologies to one another.

Dean felt a cramp hit him but he had been having them all day. He figured they were nothing since otherwise he was fine. After the cramp passed he said, "Guess we should get this cleaned up." Dean stood and immediately regretted it as liquid ran down his leg. "Cas!" Dean cried out. Cas ran to Dean side.

"Dean, honey are you alright" Cas said lowering Dean back to the chair.

"If you call being in labor fine, then yes." Dean said breathing hard and wincing. Dean already felt extreme pressure and knew they were in trouble.

"Sam can you get Dean's hospital go bag." Cas said trying to stay calm.

"Cas we don't have time. The baby coming now." Dean said between the contractions that were relentless.

"Let's get him to the couch." Ellen suggested. Sam, Cas and Bobby half carried the pregnant omega to the couch. Ellen and Jess took the children upstairs. 

Ellie refused to leave before she could give Dean a kiss. "I love you daddy." She said laying an angel's kiss on Dean's forehead. 

"Love you too sweetheart." Dean said trying not to let on to the pain he was in. Bobby was calling an ambulance. Sam was freaking out but Cas was right by Dean's side holding his hand.

"Hang in there love. Bobby has called an ambulance and they are on the way." Cas said carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

"They won't get here in time. I'm pretty certain I'm already crowning Cas. I'm scared." Dean said with anxiety coloring every word. Cas jumped to action. He slapped Sam upside the head breaking the moose out of his panic. Cas set him to gathering supplies. Bobby was sent outside to direct the ambulance in.

Cas got Dean's pants and underwear off and cover Dean with a blanket. Cas had taken a few classes on childbirth but Dean didn't know if his husband was up for this. Cas fixed Dean with his calm blue eyes before looking under the blanket to check the progress of the baby. "Daring you are right you are crowning. If you feel like you need to push go ahead." Sam brought in a baby blanket and lots of other things Dean didn't have time to notice because of the pain. Dean found himself pushing with all his might. "Stop pushing for one moment.... there, the cord is free. You can push again daring." Cas encouraged. Dean push once more as hard as he could. "There she is." Cas said. Sam clamped the cord and Cas cut it. "Dean." Cas said as he laid the wiggling baby on Dean’s chest. "She's gorgeous." Cas said with tears in his eyes.

"She is. Love you my sweet little girl." Dean said to the bundle. Cas kissed Dean's forehead as the ambulance crew rushed in. The dark haired green eyed little girl took no notice as she opened her eyes only for her parents. “ She is our Grace, Cas.” Dean declared sounding exhausted.

“Hello Grace. Love you my darling girl.” Cas cooed. 

Dean had thought he couldn't love Cas anymore but the night his husband delivered their fourth child it happened. Dean felt like his heart would burst with the love, respect and devotion he felt for him.

A year later Charlie and Gilda adopted nine year old Claire after her parents were killed in an explosion. Cas became very interested in doing the same. It was around this time Cas retired from work. Dean’s classic car business had taken off. Cas retired mostly to stay home with the kids and also to avoid being pressured into becoming president of the university. Cas decided to write while staying home with the kids. When they were contacted about adopting eight year old Jack they jumped at the chance.

Jack was orphaned after his single mother Kelly died after a long battle with cancer. Kelly had no family and Jack's dad was unknown. When they brought him home he was quiet however soon he develop a bond with Cas. In short order Jack was an active member of the family. He became protective of his adoptive siblings and of Dean. 

Jack and Claire quickly developed a deep bond. They were both adopted and had tragically lost their parents. Sometimes Dean felt they had their own language. They could speak volumes to one another with a simple looks or gestures. Dean had always wondered if they would ever be more than friends. He was still waiting to see.

Cas was a wonderful father. Dean had seen just how much when he took on Cas duties this week. Another day and Cas would be home and he could talk about how there lives were going to change. He prayed Cas would be okay with it. Dean finally fell asleep clutching Cas pillow to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days later and the whole gang is there including Charlie, Gilda and Claire. The kids have made a sign that say “Welcome Home Father! We Miss You!” Everyone was excited especially Dean. Dean anxiously watched the concourse for Cas to emerge. Cas came out still dressed in his suit and tie. He had took the first available flight after his last signing. He hadn’t even taken time to change so he could get back to his family as soon as possible.

Cas was almost taken to the ground as all the children swarmed him for hugs. Once the children dispersed Dean pulled Cas into a passionate kiss which was met to a chorus of “yuck!” from the kids. Dean smiled against Cas’ lips and they chuckled together. 

From the airport they went out for pizza to celebrate. The twins were messy as always. Dean was afraid they were going to have to hose them off before they could bring them in the house. The kids actually went to bed quite easily for once. Dean reasoned they were probably all worn out after all the excitement.

Cas was already in bed as Dean finished up brushing his teeth. He put his hands on either side of the vanity and took deep breaths. He needed to calm his nerves so he could have this talk with Cas. He prayed all would be well received.

Dean walked into the bedroom and Cas smiled from where he sat under the cover. “Dean you okay? It seems like you have something on your mind.” Cas said patting the bed urging his mate to sit next to him.

Dean complied. “I have some things I need to tell you. I needed to do it in person and alone.” 

Cas face looked worried, “You’re scaring me a little.” Cas confessed.

Okay here goes nothing Dean thought. “I have decided to resign as CEO so that I can spend the bulk of my time here at home with you and the kids. I would remain part owner and would consult from time to time but that is all.” Dean said hurriedly.

“If that is what you want to do I support you? I’d love to have you here with me and I am sure the kids would agree.” Cas said rubbing Dean’s back soothingly.

“I’ll never be as good at it as you Cas. Until this week I don’t think I fully appreciated everything you do. The kids and I are so blessed to have you.” Dean praised Cas.

“I do it because I love them and you. Since that day I came in the shop and met you my whole existence has been yours.” Cas confessed with true adoration in his voice.

“There is something else. Mind you I didn’t find out about this until after I made the decision to retire.” Dean said with anxiety building in his voice,

“Whatever it is you can tell me.” Cas encouraged.

“So I am forty years old Cas. Most male omegas can’t conceive after 35. So the doctor and I decided that it should be safe for me to go off birth control. We made said decision because taking birth control at my age was becoming hazardous to my health.” Dean explained.

“Yes I know. We talked about this. Is this about your heat? I know it is due this weekend.” Cas asked.

“There won’t be a heat.” Dean declared and Cas cocked his head at his mate in confusion. “Cas I’m pregnant!” Dean said with panic.

Cas faced morphed into a smile and then quickly to a frown. “Is this pregnancy going to be dangerous for you.”

“No. Crowley thinks that it should be fine. Especially since I’ve given up work and if follow his instructions.” Dean responded with some hope in his voice.

“Do you not want more children?” Cas asks calmly.

“Yes. I didn’t realize how much I wanted it until it happened. I’m just afraid you don’t” Dean admitted.

Cas broke out into a huge smile. “I am over the moon Dean. This is a blessing. I can’t wait to see you full with my child again. It is a pleasure I feared I’d never get to see again. I’m going to spoil you in any way I can get away with my love.” Cas said as he started kissing Dean’s neck.

“Fuck Cas you know it drives me crazy when you do things like that.” Dean said as his breath hitched.

Cas put his hand lovingly on Dean’s stomach. “How far along my love?”

“Two and half months. I didn’t know until the day after you left. I wasn’t feeling great when I went to my doctor’s appointment so Crowley did a battery of tests. When he walked in he looked like he was afraid I might smite him.” Dean laughed. “When he told me I though should I be upset but I wasn’t. I was happy. I mean we are starting all over but the idea of a chance for there to be another mini Cas running around made my heart skip a beat. I was only afraid you wouldn’t feel the same.” Dean said as true relief colored his words.

“Although I prefer a mini Dean, I feel the same. When can we tell everyone?” Cas asked the love of his life.

“As soon as you want.”

“I want to shout it from the roof right now but if I wake up the kids we’ll never get them back to sleep.” Cas said so seriously. Dean laughed at his husbands antics.

“Maybe we should wait until Sam gets here and tell everyone at dinner.” Dean suggested.

“I’ll do my best not to spill the beans. I usually can’t keep my hands off you but I really won’t be able to now knowing you are carrying my child. Hopefully I won’t give the game away” Cas said as he started to kiss Dean’s belly. Dean giggled as it tickled a little. “My gorgeous Dean. I want you.” Cas declared.

“Take me.” Dean said. Apparently that was all Cas needed to hear. Next thing Dean knew he was naked and so was Cas. Cas started with Dean’s nipples. Laving them with is tongue before pulling them in his mouth. Cas sucked and nipped Dean’s nipples until the omega had to gag himself with his hand so he didn’t wake the whole house up.

Cas continued kissing down Dean’s body until he came to Dean’s achingly hard cock. Cas tongue a strip from the base to the tip before pulling it into his mouth. Dean became a writhing mess under Cas’ ministrations. “Honey if you don’t quit that, this is going to be over rather fast.” Dean admitted. Cas pulled off and gave Dean a smirk. Cas lovingly started to prepare Dean for his cock. After three fingers Cas deemed his omega ready. He slid in one smooth glide. The pace was slow at first but my the end Cas was frantic in his thrust. Dean was first as he shot his release between them. His channel locked down on Cas and that was it. Cas bit into Dean shoulder to stifle his moan as he painted Dean’s insides with his release and locked them together. Cas moved them onto their sides as they worked together to slow their breathing, “Well my alpha, that was amazing.”

“Love you my lovely Dean.” Cas said as he stroked Dean’s stomach. “Can’t wait to meet to my little one.” Cas cooed to Dean’s stomach. Cas’ knot soon went down and they were able to pull apart. Cas got a cloth and cleaned them and they were soon fast asleep.

The day Sam and Jess arrived the house was in utter turmoil. Milk their cat had passed away. The twins were both crying in their room. Ellie was gathering flowers from the garden for the grave. Cas was digging the grace. Grace was trying to pick a song to sing for their beloved cat’s funeral. Jack was in the garage trying to build a makeshift coffin for the cat. Dean was beside himself trying to prepare for Sam’s arrival and an impromptu pet funeral. When Jess and Sam pulled up in their rental car Dean rushed out to hung them and fill them in. Jess immediately chipped in with kitchen duty. Sam went to check on Jack to see if he needed help. Sealey went upstairs to console the twins. Eight year old Olivia listened to Grace practice sing, “All Things Bright And Beautiful.” 

They laid Milk to rest that night in a wooden coffin made with love by Sam and Jack. In a grave dug by Cas. Flowers picked by Ellie adorned the grave as Grace sand holding Olivia’s hand. Richard, Ethan and Sealy with the help of Cas made a wooden cross to mark the cats grave. They shared stories of the Milk. Dean fondly remember the twins painting dots all over the poor thing when they were toddlers. They all laughed and went inside to have dinner.

As desert was about to be served Dean stood and Cas joined him holding hands. “Cas and I have a few announcements to make. First I have decided to step down as CEO in order to spend my time at home with my family.” Dean’s statement was met with cheers all around. “Secondly…..” Dean trailed off.

“We are pregnant.” Cas practically yelled as he put his hand on Dean’s stomach lovingly. That got everyone on their feet. Everyone from the adults to the kids were ecstatic. I fight quarrel quickly broke out on whether it was going to be a boy or a girl. “Whether it be a boy or a girl it will be loved.” Cas declared.

“Cheers to that!” Sam said. Sam pulled Dean into a hug. “You are blessed Dean as we are to have you.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean started to cry. The damn pregnancy hormones again.

~~~~OVER SIX AND A HALF MONTHS LATER~~~~

Dean was lying in a hospital bed but he wasn’t in labor and that was the problem. He was a week overdue and Dr. Crowley was getting nervous due to Dean’s age. He admitted Dean and decided to induce labor. They had started administering Oxytocin but nothing had happened yet. Dean watched his husband nervously tugging at his shirt. “Nervous my alpha?” Dean tried to tease.

“My love.” Cas whispered as he grasped Dean’s hand kissing it unable to say more. Crowley came in to examine Dean. Apparently he didn’t like what he saw. 

“Two more hours Dean and then I am scheduling you for an emergency C-section.” Crowley declared.

“Is something wrong with Dean or the baby?” Cas said not able to keep fear out of his voice.

“Not at the moment but I don’t like taking chances. Like I said two hours and then I’m taking action.” Crowley said leaving the room wringing his hands.

Two hours later and Dean was being prepped for surgery. Cas was a mess. The nurses could barely prep Dean for Cas getting in the way kissing Dean. The poor alpha whimpered when they started to roll Dean out even though Cas would soon be joining them in the operating room.

In less than forty five minutes Cas and Dean were holding their new born son. Dean was okay, if only a little sore. Cas had finally calmed down. However there was one point Dean thought Crowley was going to sedate Cas in the operating room. Cas had calmed himself by staring into Dean eyes. Cas kept saying,” Green so beautifully green.” Dean couldn’t help smiling at Cas.

As they looked down at their blue eyed light haired son, Dean was at a loss of what to call him. “Cas we didn’t settle on a name.” Dean said wrapping the blanket tighter around their son.

“Emmanuel.” Cas said. “It means ‘god is with us’” 

“Perfect.” Dean said as he kissed their sons head. “I love you Cas.”

“Love you more, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering doing an epilogue. Let me know in the comments if you'd like to read that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> Could be additional timestamps so subscribe if you want more.


End file.
